


A beautiful friendship

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07
Summary: AUFriends with benefits





	1. How it all started

Serena and Ric have been colleagues and friends for years, since she joined the team at Holby. Ric has divorced his last 5 wives (2 since Serena has been there) and Serena has divorced her philandering drunken mistake of her husband several year ago. The relationship between them changed about a year ago when at a conference they had to share a room that was originally booked as a twin but was changed by the hotel as the overbooked, to a double. They profusely apologised, but explained they had no other room for them to use or rooms in their case.

Serena and Ric usually tried to pull at these things - conferences, and still tried to here; hoping that one of them would use their ‘new friends room’ for some vigorous activities, but Serena definitely wasn’t in the mood tonight for any sort of cavorting, but was very happy to get very drunk.  
Ric however tried his very best to bed the only other woman (apart from Serena) at the conference, she had rebuffed all of his advances and was getting on her nerves his constant pestering and flirting; in the end she ended up telling him he was the wrong sex for her! Ric finally got the hint and sheepishly made his way back to Serena and the bar.

 

They don’t know exactly what happened but all of a sudden they were back in their room stood in front of each other, then they were kissing, Ric managed to undress Serena in a flash, she returned the favour; both now naked Serena started to stroke his large shaft with one hand while raking her nails over his chest. He was kissing her neck, caressing her breast in one hand and gripping her arse firmly with the other, pulling her in close to him.

It didn’t take very long to get Ric hard, and he was a big boy which surprised Serena, his package always looked so average. She got down on her knees if front of him and took the whole shaft deep in her throat, humming as she thrusted her head back and forth, his hands in her hair letting her go at her own pace, she pulled out when he got so tight she thought he was going to cum in her mouth…..there will be time for that later.

He pulled her up and pushed her playfully onto the bed, lay on top of her with his erect penis juttering around on her stomach while he again attacked her neck while circling her clit with his fingers, as soon as she was wet enough he pinned her hands out stretched above her head, lined his cock up at her entrance and thrusted hard into Serena, she arched her back and he took advantage of this as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.  
His thrusts were hard and she bounced into his thrusts, they soon came; Serena first as he held himself back and spent himself over the spare pillow.  
Exhausted and scratches itched, they fell asleep until the next morning.

The next morning they both got dressed in relative silence only speaking when coffee was drunk and breakfast was eaten. When they got back to their room they just stood again in front of one another looking questioningly; it was Ric that broke the silence first.

“Serena” she looked at him warily “we are such good friends, and you know that I am attracted to you and always have been” she blushed furiously and nodded “we know that a relationship between us wouldn’t work……my disastrous marriages have shown that” she smiles “but this” she raises an eyebrow “friends with benefits?…. Shall we say?….. I would like to do that.” He has gone incredibly shy which is unusual for him. Serena steps forward again not saying a word and starts to undress him with one of her flirtatious smile and a twinkle in her eye.

They get together when there has been a rough day on the ward, they have once again drunk too much at Albies and share a taxi back to Ric’s or hers; Christmas and New Years parties when they arrive as each others plus one, even to Ric’s school reunion as he always wanted a gorgeous woman on his arm who could charm the skin off a snake.  
They enjoyed exploring their sexual fantasies together, bondage, dressing up, sexting, out door sex they had tried a few times and loved it! The ‘friends with benefits’ suited them both as they were no longer seeing anyone else but still had the sex with no consequences and to scratch their itches, as two consenting adults.


	2. This years conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all a mistake a year down the line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of background this chapter is.  
> Please continue to follow afterwards x

It came to a head when they attended another conference, a year later - this year; the conference was mainly trauma based and Ric booked another double room without checking first with Serena. She only found out once they were in the room and was about to give the hotel manager a mouthful when he told her it was him that booked a double room presuming they could continue with their ‘friends with benefits’ relationship.   
She stormed out in temper telling him they would speak later.

It was down at the bar where she tried to calm down, she found it extremely difficult as several men wanted to talk to her, she again after again rebuffed all of their advances and offers of a drink, preferring to spend some time in her own company, wallowing, thinking of what she is going to do with Ric and the arrangement that they had; she wasn’t sure she actually wanted to stop the ‘friends with benefits’ arrangement because it was a great stress relief for both of them and they weren’t hurting or using anyone else. 

She used the time to look over the scheduled speakers trying to get out of the duller ones or ones she has inevitably heard before until she spots one in particular that peaks her interest. Serena has read a lot of papers written by Major B Wolfe, she knew who she was, as intrigue took hold after the last conference that they had attended together, where she heard her name mentioned several times, so she googled her……even went as far as speaking to the RAMC to see if they could meet one day, but it never happened as no one ever returned her calls, she eventually gave up asking.

It was half past ten in the morning and the first seminar was just about to start as she went to grab a coffee before entering the conference room, when who was stood before her? Major Bernie Wolfe herself; she had just finished the last of the coffee in the pot, Serena puffed when she noticed there was no more left “here have this one…..I can have tea” Bernie said, handed her cup over to Serena as she grabbed another cup and poured her tea.   
Serena was amazed at the generosity “you look as though you needed it!” she continued “you don’t look particularly happy to be here and by the way you look, a headache would be coming on.” Serena was surprised by her openness, she thanked her and nodded “what gave you that impression?” She enquired.  
“The fact that I have watched you, you have been harassed by the whole of the gentleman’s club as it is well known and you are still sitting alone. I admire that by the way.” Bernie gestured to where she was sitting before as they took a seat together.

 

Bernie asked her if she wanted someone to talk to or vent at, Serena smiled and took her up on the offer, knowing that it may help to sort her head out.  
“My colleague, Ric” she said but not meeting Bernie’s eyes, ashamed I suppose “he booked a double room……assuming….well” Serena stopped, she knew that her new friend got what she was hinting at.  
“You are more than friends?” Bernie enquiries gently.  
“We sort of had an arrangement” Serena flushed with her acknowledgment of her situation.  
“I see, so why is it different this time?” Serena bolted straight up and looked at her as if she grew two heads and wings. Bernie raised her hands in surrender “I’m sorry I don’t mean to offend you?” She stated quickly knowing a sore spot had been touched. 

Serena huffed out a sigh “we normally arrange things before hand…..and well he didn’t ask. He just presumed that is what I wanted…I know……I know its what he wants”.  
Bernie looked at her with kindness, “from my experience things get too far and then its hard to go back.” Serena nods in agreement, its not as if she didn’t enjoy what she was doing with Ric, but knew deep down he had more feelings for her than she did for him.

Just as Bernie finished her statement Ric came out of the conference room looking for Serena, only to be seated with the woman who turned him down at last years conference.   
“Changing sexuality are you now Ms Campbell?” He growled at her, Serena sat there dumbfounded as he walked away; she went to apologise to Bernie when she held up her hand, “I think I need to explain.” Serena looked at her perplexed, why would she need to explain she wonders. 

“I take it as that is Ric, yes?” Serena nodded “I rebuffed him last year at this conference” Serena smiled “the thing is, I informed him I was a lesbian!” Serena smile grew wider and gave a little chuckle “it was the only way he would leave me alone!” Bernie puffed.   
“So I have you to blame then?” Serena laughed and now Bernie was worried that she did actually blame her. Seeing the panic in Bernie’s face she comforted her “I don’t blame you honestly…..this is all on me! And him of course, we made the conscious decision afterwards to carry on”.

Serena continued to explain why. “It all started here last year, he was drowning his sorrows and I was enjoying a drink or five, when we fell into bed together after a mix up with the booking……..thats how this friends with benefits started.” Serena admitted, Bernie was about to apologise again when it was Serena who held out her hand to stop her from doing so.   
“I promise I won’t hold it against you Ms Wolfe……I’m Serena Campbell by the way, lovely to meet you at last!” She offers her hand to shake and waits for her reply and to take her hand. “Bernie please and its great to meet you……..but what do you mean at last?” She enquires confused.

Serena smiles and explains that she has been trying to get hold of her to talk about some of her papers that she had written, that her requests seem to be getting lost for the past 6 months. Bernie chuckled, “thats what the pile of memo’s were for then on my desk; I can only apologise I have returned from Afghanistan two days ago and the jet lag this time has caught up with me…..I promise I was going to respond after the conference.” Serena smiled in hope that she could discuss further the papers “How about we get through today, and after the meal tonight we have a drink in my room and we can discuss what you wanted to”. Serena smiled and agreed, they finally did manage to make it to the seminar albeit about an hour late.


	3. Later that day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is angry.

The day went quickly and Serena managed to speak to Ric after lunch, about his rudeness and his assumptions regarding the room, she informed him that she was trying to find another hotel as their are no rooms left at this hotel, because of the conference. He was wounded and hurt but understood that he should have spoken to Serena beforehand, she just wanted to be asked first and not just presumed that is what she wanted. 

“I would have said ok Ric, we could have possibly had one of our fantasies carried out while we are here, nowhere near to home, where anyone would find out.” He nodded, his mouth was frowning but his eyes lit up! “We shall see Ric, I am not promising anything and I am still looking for another hotel!” She tried to shout at him, but she really couldn’t as she actually was looking forward to a good seeing too. It felt like it had been too long since they had fun and yes a week is too long in their kind of work.

The evening meal was delicious she enjoyed the company of some American doctors who came to speak at the conference, their seminar was the next day, before Bernie’s. Serena knew she would now attend that one after discussing what they were talking about more in-depth, the brochure made it sound far more boring than they did.   
The conversations with Bernie too flowed, she learned that she was hoping to leave the RAMC in about a years time, she didn’t want another 10 year commission and was already looking for alternative employment opportunities possibly within the NHS, she had considered working in refugee camps worldwide.

Once the meal was finished Serena acquired 2 bottles of their finest shiraz and followed Bernie up to her room, forgetting that she didn’t find another hotel room and that she would have to go back to the room where Ric is.

Serena gave Bernie the Spanish inquisition from some of the questions she could remember that she wanted to ask. Bernie managed to answer them all and ended up inviting herself to Holby for a few weeks to demonstrate some of her techniques. Serena immediately emailed Henrick - the CEO of the hospital with the proposition, and told Bernie that she wouldn’t need a hotel room, she could stay with her for the duration and there were to be no arguments; Bernie didn’t argue, she blushed and accepted gracefully.

They had planned what they each would like to learn from each other, for Bernie it is the NHS politics as they are non in the army as such; For Serena it was new techniques that could only be shown rather tried to be explained in a paper, Serena half jokes to Bernie that she is going to be in every theatre slot with her no matter what! Bernie chuckles “I’d like that Ms Campbell but is that at all possible, won’t people get jealous, keeping me all to yourself?” Serena pulled a face in mock outrage “jealous? I think your partner would be the one to be jealous stuck with me at home and at work, for a few weeks……think of all of the trouble we could get ourselves into.” Serena replies with a flirty wink, Bernie blushes “Oh I hope so, a woman after my own heart you are”.

Serena managed to get herself up to the room with no or little effort, she was hoping to be drunk, then remembered that she forgot to find another hotel and room, so she headed back to the room that she was sharing with Ric.   
There was only one problem as she found out as she opened the door, Ric was lying of the bed naked waiting for her to return, apparently he knew she was going to return tonight as her suitcase was still here in the room, he wanted to be ready for her, to make up for his previous mistake. 

He stood up as the door closed with a smirk, he was already very erect; Serena found herself pinned to and facing the wall, “may I” he asked, Serena panted a yes as he rubbed his shaft up and down her arse. He undoes and opens her blouse and whipped it off while Serena was still pinned to the wall, her shoes trousers and knickers had soon followed, she had thigh length stockings on - they stayed on.   
So in her bra and tights she was lead to the window, luckily for them it was one of those ones where you can only see out and they couldn’t see in; as Ric had placed her hands on the frame edge, pressed her chest and stomach against the glass and arched her back so her arse was sticking out towards him, rubbing once again his hard shaft against her bare arse. 

He placed her bright red high heeled stilettos by her feet and she put them on; he smacked her arse a few times on each cheek and she moaned “you can’t try and punish me Miss Campbell” as he spoke in her ear he pulled her hair so her head fell back the tightness in her arch made her breasts rub against the cold glass even more.   
She loved it when he was like this, she loved to be controlled.

“You are mine tonight and tomorrow I am going to watch you get fucked and then I will finish you off……ok?” Serena groaned, her eyes darkened and she thrusted her arse towards his long and thick cock.  
He placed his cock at her entrance while still grabbing onto her hair with one hand, when he was ready he held her hip still as he thrusted hard into her deep. Serena let out a deep groan “Ok?” Rick whispered and her reply was “fuck me already, what are you waiting for?” He smiled and thrusted in hard again and again. Her hands ended up being on the glass so she could push back in time with him, when she came with a scream, he pulled out in time and spread his cum in her arse, near her tight hole. 

They had only done this once before about a month ago, Serena wanted to try it and found she loved it. He took the still stiff cock at her arse hole and slowly filled it, he only took it about half way in and started to gently rock, her hands now spreading her arse cheeks wide and he places his arms under her arm pits and bend her like a bow, controlling the thrusts as it was still so new and he was so big.  
They came together this time, he spent his cum deep in her arse.

Yes this arrangement still worked Serena thought, but we need to remember to talk beforehand.


	4. Day 2 of the conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie and Serena get revenge for a sleepless night.

The morning was very interesting the 2 seminars they attended would certainly come in useful, Serena had told Ric that she had invited Bernie to the hospital for training so they could see her work first hand; He thought this was a great idea and would also reiterate this to Henrick via email this afternoon.   
They decided to eat their lunch in their room to discuss what had happened yesterday, Serena was happy to carry on this arrangement as long as their was an open dialogue and no presumptions. Ric agreed and once again apologised, he asked her if she still wanted to have the threesome that they had talked about previously, that he had contacts that would join them this evening; Serena thought about it and decided that this is the only chance that they would ever get to do it. 

Ric even told her that one of his fantasies was that he got to watch Serena with another woman while he watched, or took part - but only has sex with her though, he strenuously pointed out. Serena was worried as she hadn’t been with a woman since her uni days, and then it was only a couple of times; but she agreed and they would try and do it sometime in the future.

The early afternoon conferences were boring, so boring in fact that Serena walked out to the restaurant in search for coffee to keep her awake, as it was that so mind numbingly boring. Once again she saw Bernie, coffee drunk so she poured her another and asked if she could sit with her; “Thanks for this, I need it after that in there” Bernie states with a yawn.   
“Time difference still causing havoc with your body clock?” Serena asks, Bernie nods and being kept awake by my next door neighbours as they decided to shout their enjoyment of sex - I didn’t even realise he was gay and I have known him on and off for about 5 years, she chuckled. 

“I think that you need to get revenge” Serena retorted, “I doubt that would happen, they are asleep now so no doubt be awake later” she sighed. Serena’s eyes pointed to the door and Bernie looked at her puzzled “Come on Ms Wolfe, if you can’t beat them join them” Serena got up grabbed her gently by the hand and led her out of the restaurant, coffees all but forgotten.  
“I didn’t think” Bernie started when she was waiting by the lift.   
“What that I like women?” Serena playfully said “I like both, and revenge is also what I like, especially when I get to enjoy it too!” As her hands wandered down Bernies chest to her waist, where they halted and held on tightly.   
“Are you sure?” Bernie now very nervous as the door pinged open.

Serena stood there “we don’t have to Bernie, if you don’t want to or don’t like me like that” she said playfully.  
Bernie stopped her by pulling her in the lift and kissing her passionately, pushing her against the lift wall, only stopping when they go to her floor, she drags her out of the lift all the way to her hotel room door.

Serena is kissing her neck, Bernie struggles to unlock the door and she is distracted by the sensation of her lips sucking at her pulse point going up to her earlobe. Bernie has to push her back, “give me a second to open the door” Serena places her hands around her waist and crowds her again “you had better be quick Ms Wolfe we don’t have a lot of time and I am planning that we make full use of this time”.

The door was quickly open and Serena followed Bernie very closely behind, they stripped themselves and Serena flung Bernie to the bed, she crawled on top and purred in her ear “Don’t forget to be loud”, as she undoes Bernie’s shirt and removes her trousers.  
Serena was gentle, she caressed her breasts as she kissed down her body, her right hand finds her hot wet core and circles her clit until Bernie is panting hard. Serena lowers herself down between Bernie’s legs and uses her tongue to play with her clit while she uses her three fingers to fuck her.   
Bernie isn’t quiet, Serena wonders if she ever is this loud or is it because she is trying to get revenge on her noisy neighbours.

Bernie uses every expletive in the book asking for ‘harder’, ‘just there’, ‘oh god’ - Serena dryly replies ‘he wont help you here’; ‘more’ and the list goes on. Serena has never given a woman several orgasms back to back until today, she couldn’t get enough of Bernie…….she didn’t know why she suggested this, not even sure it was about revenge; but it was a spur of the moment idea - and what a good one it was too!

Bernie now exhausted she pulled Serena up and kissed her passionately “that was the best sex I have ever had” she purrs at Serena “and now I am going to make you scream too!”  
Serena shook her head, “you don’t have to Bernie, if you don’t want to?”   
Bernie sat up quickly “what you have had your fun…….you just wanted to bed me is that it?” Serena shook her head violently “God no Bernie, I just mean that if you don’t want to have sex with me you don’t have too……yet I want you to fuck me…..god yes…..your beautiful……”“So why say that then?” Bernie asked hurt.  
“You know what I do with Ric, I just thought that it may put you off me, thats all?” Serena said embarrassed.  
“Serena look at me……..” She pulled her chin up so they could meet eye to eye, “I have no right to judge you. If you like men or women I mean, or if you have a itch that needs scratching then you do what you need to do, its not like your prostituting yourself, its consensual sex as it is with me……I too have had sex with men, threesomes in fact loved it with another woman, do you think of me any different than before?” Serena shook her head and looked her in the eye as she brought her lips closer to Bernies and waited for her to make the next move.

Bernie brought her lips to meet Serena’s, they together undresses themselves completely, then she got Serena to wrap her legs around her as she placed a cushion underneath her bottom and rocked her hips so their clits rubbed together, when Serena caught on what she was doing she too rolled her hip in time with Bernies to increase the sensation.   
Bernie had her hands under her arse and Serena were around Bernie’s neck; they were still kissing, from their lips to their faces and necks. They came together quiet loudly no longer worrying about what the other one thought.

Bernie laid Serena down, her arse was still on the pillow when Bernie lowered her mouth to her core. She took her time, teased and played with her new friend; she brought her to the precipice of an orgasm only to bring her down before reaching the peak. Serena was getting frustrated and Bernie laughed “please Bernie, please let me come for you.” As requested she did, she latched her mouth tightly on her clit and started to thrust 3 fingers deep in her hot core curling to hit her g spot. Serena came loud and long, covering Bernie’s face with her juices.

“God Bernie, that felt so good………” Serena declared as soon as she could speak.  
“Better than Ric?” She playfully asked not expecting an answer.  
“I have never come that hard before, even with Ric, you should show him a thing or two!” Serena laughed.  
“I just may do that, show him what he has missed out on!” Bernie all of a sudden serious, Serena turned to face her “really?” She asked “really” Bernie answered with no sign of regret.  
“We might just take you up on that offer sometime” Serena smiled and Bernie nodded “I hope so”.

They did manage to get back to the conference just in time for Bernie to give her talk; Serena was sat right in the centre of the room with Ric by her side, she was smiling at what they had just done, knowing what she wanted to do in the future; trying to take in what Bernie was saying but she could only visualise Bernie’s body in contact with hers.  
Serena loved sex, and boy was she going to enjoy what is planned ahead.


	5. Serena's wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit a place to have fun.  
> Serena is being watched.

After the conference Serena was whisked away by Ric, he didn’t even allow her to stay for the meal. “We shall eat on the way” he said, she nodded through nervousness and through excitement.   
They had talked about their sexual fantasies before in great detail, about what each other wanted from the experience; all of which were done at each others houses or a hotel room, this time it was different. 

They had found what looked like a warehouse that was in fact a club where you can enjoy your sexual experiences freely, they could attend alone or as a group, couple etc. This was completely different for them, Ric had spoken to one of his old school friends that they had met at an earlier reunion, he had taken quite a shine to Ms Campbell and tried all night to flirt with her, but as a good ‘bit on the arm’ she stuck by Ric all night! And it was all night.

They entered the building and it actually looked very classy.   
There were several areas; several what looked like bedrooms, showers, bathrooms, cars to go ‘dogging’ in, several garden areas with high fences, a dungeon room that Serena bolted back out of as soon as she entered…..that was going too far for the moment. They wandered around and talked where they wanted this to happen, it was Serena’s fantasy so she was going to choose.

She liked the garden, the high fences, no other people could see out of overlooking houses - as there were none, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so she thought, she hadn’t really known about these places so may be not, maybe they could include this in their agreement.

Adam first saw Ric as he was waiting near the entrance, when they returned to Serena, she was flirting with a rather good looking woman in a full face mask, she was tall and skinny but couldn’t tell anything else about the woman as she was dressed from head to foot in a black latex, in a crotchless bodysuit that clung to her slim frame so tightly they could see every rib and her nipples erectly pointing out.   
Serena was just explaining that she was waiting for her companions to arrive before entering the garden, “may I watch?” The woman asks, “there are deck chairs in the corner I would like to sit and watch if that is ok?” Serena nodded “no touching though, to any of us.”   
The woman agreed and retorted quickly “not unless you ask me to join in, as I wouldn’t mind playing with you” she whispered in Serena’s ear.   
Serena linked her arm and walked into the garden area, Ric made sure to turn the sign to occupied and locked the gate behind them, so no one else could interrupt or watch. The woman did indeed sit straight in the deck chair with her long legs crossed, her gaze upon Serena seemed familiar, but she didn’t know where she had seen those eyes before. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Ric and Adam undressing her, she wiped her hands down Adam’s torso, Serena didn’t find him attractive at all, he had a small beer belly, greasy black and grey hair, breath that smelt like a greasy fry up and beer. She tried her best to finding him attractive, but her mind was wandering back to the afternoon, her time with Bernie, the way Bernie’s body moved against hers.   
Adam saw the look in her eyes and thought it was about him.

Once she was undressed Ric turned her around and started to kiss her passionately, his hands wandered all over her back and he pulled her at her arse so that she could feel his erect encased penis.   
She dropped to her knees and released it, stroking it up and down she then placed her lips on the head of his cock and tongued his hole.   
He loved when she did this, pulls his skin back tight, sucks hard and tickles his squirting hole like sucking on a straw getting a thick mouthful of milkshake in return, he always squirted a little cum out and he didn’t disappoint tonight.   
While this was happening Adam undressed himself and threw his clothes to the woman in the chair, she tossed them on the floor with a grunt.

Adam then helped Serena up and brought her over to the bench, she lay on her stomach as he sat down, he brought her head to his cock for her to suck on, he kept hold of her head and tries to thrust himself hard into her mouth but Serena managed to pull back and gave him a stern look, to say not like that. He then placed his hands on the side of the bench and Serena went back to sucking him off.   
The woman in the deck chair was getting agitated by Adams treatment of Serena, her grip was tightening on the chair but she remained seated and silent, for now at least.

Ric pulled her arse up in the air and thrusted his large hard thick cock straight into Serena, she curved her back and moaned loudly as she was adjusting to the size of him now deep in her.   
Once he set up a rhythm she went back to licking and sucking Adam.   
Ric took his time, he didn’t want her to cum just yet, but was enjoying the fucking she could easily take. Once he was about ready to cum he pulled out and let Adam enjoy the warm wetness of Serena.   
Adam lay himself down on the bench and encouraged Serena to fuck herself on him, she loved doing this, she could set her own pace and movements.

Ric took the opportunity to wander over to the woman who was watching with great intensity, she was watching Serena’s every move “a great looking woman isn’t she?” Ric asked as he was stroking his shaft. The woman nodded, not taking her eyes of the beautiful bouncing breasts of Serena, “want to come and say hello?” Ric enquired she shook her head and shot him a look that could kill, he could tell what the look meant, even behind the mask covering her face. 

He walked back over to Serena and whispered in her ear, she looked over to the woman in the chair and smiled at her licking her lips. The woman lowered her eyes for a few seconds trying to compose herself, she had found her fingers wandering down to the apex of her own thighs and circling her clit unconsciously.   
She placed her hands back on the wooden part of the chair and held on tightly again watching the brunette as she moved position.

Ric was now on the bench and Serena resumed her position and began to bounce up and down, Ric’s cock was considerably bigger and wider than Adams so she had to readjust again.   
Ric pulled her down so she was laying on top of him and told Adam to fuck her arse. 

This is the bit that Serena wanted really, to be fucked in both holes, she was glad that Adam was fucking her arse as he had the smaller cock and was able to push himself all the way down, she was filled to the max on both holes.  
Serena’s eyes stayed on the woman in the chair while all of this was happening, their eyes met and could no longer stray from each other. Serena was in ecstasy, it was everything that she had previously dreamt of, the sensation of being filled was glorious but yet again she also felt something missing, she didn’t know what it was, but she wanted more.

Adam spent himself on the grass, in which Serena was grateful for, not having to suck him again; and Ric spent himself deep in Serena. He didn’t do it often, but there were occasions where he just couldn’t hang on anymore. He knew Serena didn’t mind as they knew she couldn’t get pregnant and he had the snip anyway.

Adam left them to it and Ric was about to follow when Serena told him to leave her there for a bit, she needed to calm down. Her hot flush from the exercise hadn’t abated yet, so she just enjoyed the feeling of the grass on her skin as she lay down to calm her flustered body. Her eyes went straight back to the woman who was still staring at her, still sitting in the deck chair. As promised she just watched and did not take part. Her eyes flickered from the open gate to Serena, she stood up, closed, locked the gate and lay down on the grass next to Serena.

“Did you enjoy watching that?” Serena asked as she tried to figure out where she knew this woman from. The woman shook her head to say no.  
“Didn’t you want to take part, have one of them fuck you?” Serena asked and again the woman said no with her head.  
“Don’t say much, I hope you are more of an action woman” Serena now was grinning at her, the woman looked Serena in the eyes, trailed her hand down Serena’s chest, stomach to the clit. Serena opened herself up and waited to see what the woman would do next.

The woman latched her mouth to Serena’s breast, circling her clit all while maintaining eye contact, it was if they could not separate their eyes off each other for one might just disappear if they did.   
Serena was arching and writhing under the woman mouth and hand, she tried to touch the woman but she was stopped at every opportunity.   
Serena came, and came hard, the woman pulled up Serena’s knees so she could nestle in between them and lowered her head and thoroughly cleaned Serena up.   
Once finished the woman left Serena on the grass and left in silence.

Eventually Serena managed to move and get herself dressed, she met Ric just outside the building so they could make their way back to the hotel. The ride back was in silence, both still recovering from their couple of hours of raw unadulterated sex. 

Little did Ric know that Serena was finished off by the mysterious woman, Serena had no intentions of telling him neither.

Back at the hotel, Ric ordered a bottle of shiraz from the bar and took it up to their room, she told him that she would follow him shortly, she needed to speak to someone first.   
They rode the lift in silence and Ric got off at their floor while she carried on up. She stood outside Bernie’s room and contemplated knocking on the door, she must of been there a while when she heard a cough from behind her, it was Bernie who was returning to her room.   
“Been waiting long? I haven’t seen you all night?” Bernie enquired.  
“Thats funny, as we have spent the whole evening together” Serena look dead panned at her. Bernie lowered her eyes to the floor and let Serena in the room. The stood for a few minutes in awkward silence.

“I’m sorry” Bernie said, knowing that Serena had figured it out, that she was the woman who just watched her being fucked by 2 men.

 

“Are you really?” Serena asked smiling.   
Bernie shook her head “nope” and smiled in return “I saw you enter and couldn’t believe it. I come here often mainly to watch, but sometime I partake………..I just couldn’t help myself after this evening……..” Serena cut her off with a passionate kiss.  
Once they come up for air, Serena spoke first, “Ric doesn’t know it was you and I don’t intend to tell him right!” Bernie nodded.  
“If you play your cards right we shall have fun together sometime.” Serena whispered then turned around and left her standing smiling, that she had been caught, and also she had the opportunity of another session with her. 

Bernie couldn’t wait, and neither could Serena. She had found what was missing………it was Bernie.


	6. Last day of the conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings discovered and decisions made.  
> Its going to be a long 3 months!

It was the last day of the conference and Ric, Serena and Bernie all met for breakfast to discuss their plans for when Bernie comes to Holby in about 3 months for a 3 months. Bernie had spoken to her commanding officers who had agreed that she could come back from the front line for the 3 months to Holby, as this would also include her hospital based training that she has to do every couple of years.   
Serena had previously spoken to Hansen, to get his approval. He jumped at the chance to have a world renown trauma surgeon visiting his hospital for the three months and started to plan her arrival.

They attended the last of the morning seminars and headed straight back up to their rooms to pack. Luckily they had late checkout times and didn’t need to leave until 7pm, there was an evening meal too for them all too before leaving.   
Bernie had managed booked an extra night knowing that the jet lag was still going to be affecting her before heading back to her barracks. 

Serena and Ric both decided to stay for the evening meal, it was free after all and wine was included. Serena started to worry as she did not see Bernie anywhere, they made no concrete plans to meet at the meal, she didn’t even know if she had already left yet as that wasn’t discussed either; Serena had made her excuses to leave just before the dessert course and made her way to the reception desk. The concierge confirmed that she had not yet checked out so she headed straight to Bernies room, after 3 light knock a very tired and groggy Bernie answered the door in just her robe to the delight and relief of Serena. Serena didn’t know why she was so attached to the Major, yes she was beautiful, intelligent, sexy as hell, and a fantastic trauma surgeon, but what was it that made her heart flutter every time she sees her?   
She soon realises that Serena Campbell fancies the pants of Major Wolfe.

Bernie moved aside with a grin to let Serena in and softly closed the door behind them.   
“I thought you had left already” Serena said sheepishly but her chest and cheeks glowing redder by the minute. Bernie shook her head “not until tomorrow, then back to the barracks and then awaiting orders to return to the frontline.”   
Serena sighed and lowered her eyes to the floor, blinking trying to stop the tears from forming, and stated in a stutter “I know it is strange, but I will miss you.” 

Bernie stepped closer and grabbed her gently by the wrist and pulled her into a hug, well it started off as a hug, then Bernie planted wet open mouthed kisses from the base of her neck to her jaw then her lips. Serena reciprocated in what was becoming fierce kissing, full of want and desire.   
Serena pulled away breathless “Bernie” she whispered, not knowing what to say next or what she wanted.

Bernie again took a step closer and looked deeply in her eyes, “Serena I like you, no, I more than like you”, Serena smiled “but I have to leave, to finish my commission, can you give me a reason to come back, not just for 3 months but permanently?”   
Serena lunged forwards and kissed her passionately, leading her backwards to the bed. Serena pushes her onto the bed and straddles her to resume kissing, “is that a good enough reason?” Bernie smiled and shook her head as if she was saying no! 

Serena started to undress herself “your getting there” Bernie playfully said as she is watching each piece of clothing being stripped away from Serena’s body. Serena only stopped when she was in her underwear - that was as sexy as ever - and started to disrobe Bernie peppering kisses down her chest and stomach, when Serena reached her core she asked with naughtiness in her eyes “now major?”

Bernie again shook her head “you are very close now.” Serena pulled her legs as far as they would part and lowered her herself, her tongue stiffened and probed as far as she could in Bernie’s hot wet core, “Yes” Bernie finally agreed, Serena sat back up and went to walk towards the door when Bernie grabbed her pulling her back playfully landing on top of her “lets make memories, so I will remember why I am coming back and staying……oh and will you please stay the night, with me here?”  
Serena picked up her phone and text Ric, she told him to leave without her and take her luggage to the reception where she will collect it later. They would meet back at the hospital the day after tomorrow when they were both next on shift, then she promptly switched off her phone and threw it back in her bag.

Bernie now lying underneath Serena, playing with the short brown and grey locks as she nuzzled into her neck. Serena tilted her head to give her more access as Serena trailed her hand from the breast, to her waist finally to her mound. She used her middle finger to find the wetness then gently played with her clit, it was an awkward position but they made it work, Bernie spread her legs wider to make more room, once she brought Bernie to a soft orgasm, Serena removed and licked her finger clean.   
Then she entwined her fingers with Bernies, she placed her core on top of Bernies and rolled her hips to cause friction to their clits simultaneously. 

It was gentle and Bernie moved in time with Serena, Serena managed to raised herself further away which meant their nipples would caress with every movement.   
It done wasn’t lust, or passion.   
This was something different, a shift in their friendship, this was in one sense making love.

Bernie throughout was whispering words of love to Serena, it was no longer said in the heat of the moment, when it was said, it was carefully and was well timed and punctuated with a look or a kiss.

Without telling each other, both of them came to an earth shattering orgasm together, leaving both of the speechless and spent. The only movements that either of them could make were their arms, which touched each other all over, pausing to cause a gasp, to elicit more sounds, like a groan as Bernie took her nails lightly down Serena’s back, or Serena flicking a nipple of Bernies, Bernie stroking her feet all the way down Serena’s legs and back up to her arse making their clits twitch against each other again, or as Serena scrapes Bernies scalp with her nails as she nuzzles further into Bernie’s neck.

It was Bernie that first broke the silence as they rolled and shifted onto their sides, still entwined in each other. “Serena, please don’t take this the wrong way, but I want us to be together, if you will wait for me that is………do you know what I mean?” Bernie had never been so nervous, she wanted to be with Serena in every sense and that means she wanted her to stop her ‘friends with benefit’ relationship with Ric.

Serena leaned up and rested her head on her hand as she trailed her fingers down Bernies body “I would do anything for you as long as you are mine. Yes I do know what you mean, and no I don’t care about that at least not with Ric in any case. As long as you do come back to me.” Serena leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss.

“I will be back in 3 months, then I am at Holby for the next 3 months, then after a final month in the UK my commission has finished in the army, but I am all yours now.” They both smiled and kissed again falling asleep on each other arms, knowing that Bernie has something finally to come home for and stay.


	7. Bernie's arrival at Holby City Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never go to plan, Serena gets to see Bernie in action.

Hansen was driving Serena crazy, she had enough going on trying to contain her nerves and excitement that finally Bernie was coming to stay with her for the next 3 months.

Over the past 3 months they had spoken regularly, well as regularly as they can when she is out in the middle east on a humanitarian mission. They exchanged several letters, photographs and phone calls. It was clear to them both they were both excited to be back together again, even if it is going to be a short while. Serena in her nervousness cleaned her house from top to bottom, has put clean 600 thread count cotton sheets on her bed, flowery smelling candles dotted around her bedroom and sexiest lingerie she could find to welcome home her solider.

They had originally planned on meeting at Serena’s but due to monsoon weather in the middle east, it meant that Bernie would have to meet Serena in the hospital. Serena offered her the day off as she was flying for most of the night, but Bernie insisted that she wants to be where Serena is and if thats at work, thats where she will be!

So a welcoming comity is at the entrance of the hospital, Hansen, Ric, Jac, and Serena were all waiting for her to arrive.   
Her relationship with Ric fell back easily enough firmly into the friends zone as he too met a lovely French woman that surely would become wife number, erm 7 I think!

Serena saw the mop of blonde hair in the MK1 car as it drove past into a parking space, she is now nervously bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for her gorgeous woman to stride across the car park.   
Their eyes met as she is walking towards them, but she greets Hansen first as he is CEO, then Ric, a quick handshake to Jac and embraces Serena into a hug; they walk side by side to the boardroom for coffee and biscuits for a short introduction and finally heads back to AAU.

Serena would have loved to spend some one to one time with Bernie but an emergency comes in, a heavily pregnant woman whose contractions have just started, she was involved in a car accident and has suffered internal bleeding from what looks like the liver on a portable, but as they cannot CT or MRI scan her, they did not know for sure. Between them they decide that they would get her straight into theatre, try and deliver the baby as the contractions are coming thick and fast, then place her under anaesthetic to repair wherever she is bleeding from. No one of course is free from obs and gyne so they are in it alone.

“I don’t get this opportunity much in the army, so I am going have to follow your lead Ms Campbell if thats ok?” Serena smiles nervously and nods, they have managed to get an incubator ready in the theatre and mother is on her way in. She is panting heavily, Bernie gathers the equipment that they may need while Serena is looking for the head, which she sees a mop of brown hair would suggest she is crowning.  
It took about 10 minutes of the young mother rushing before the baby was out and the placenta delivered. She was placed under as soon as she got to say hello to her newborn baby girl.

Bernie led the operation as Serena wanted to see her at work, she didn’t disappoint. 3 Bleeds under control, a repaired liver later and the new mother was wheeled back to recovery with her newborn in tow and finally a gyne consultant following. 

“An eventful morning” Bernie smiles as she is changing her scrubs, Serena sits, smiles and admires Bernie. She finally gathers herself and speaks “its as if you planned it major, getting your hands in someones intestines and show off some of that skill of yours.”   
Bernie pulls on her scrub top and sits next to Serena, she shakes her head with that tight lipped smile she has and says “if I was to plan anything it would be this.” She places her hands on Serena’s face and kisses her chastely. Her hands do not move from her face, for the fear of them being discovered half naked and hands being somewhere other than visible.  
Not how she wants to be discovered, especially on her first day.

Serena appreciates the sentiment and promises her that they will continue this later, behind closed doors of her home after a rather yummy meal at the local Chinese restaurant. Bernie pecks her lips once more before replacing her shoes.   
Serena finally gets dressed after giving Bernie a taste of what is to come later.

Bernie meets a few others in the hospital as she is shown around, Sasha, Dom who she immediately strikes a friendship with, his partner lofty and Donna who is the ward manager. Bernie enjoys her time getting to know Serena’s team, her AAU family she calls them with Serena as the ‘Mum’ and Ric as the ‘Dad’, not that she would ever tell Ric that.

The day passes quickly enough with no more major incidents, which means they can carry on with their scheduled surgeries, Serena and Bernie side by side as she promised.   
They work well together and rather fluently with little communication, and if they did it was them finishing off each other sentences like having mind reading twins who don’t need to speak to communicate, but only do so that others around them keep up to speed with what is going on.

When they finally leave the hospital, Serena gives her directions to her home, just incase they lose each other. Once they stepped through the threshold Serena is waiting by the door and kisses her as soon as her foot hits the top step. Bernie walks her backwards, shuts the door and pushes Serena to the wall and plants her hand firmly in her hair until neither of them can breathe anymore and need to let go for oxygen.

“To be continued Ms Wolfe. We need food, wine and dessert before we do anything else. I am going to get changed so follow me and bring that bag of yours…….” As Serena heads upstairs.   
They halt at the door of 2 rooms Serena looks at Bernie and gets nervous as they never had the conversation about sleeping arrangements apart from Bernie is staying with Serena.  
“You are more than welcome to sleep in the spare room…..or you can spend your night here with me, in my room I mean.” At this point Serena is curling her toes in the thick luscious carpet and looking down at her feet while glowing red.  
“Where would you like me to be?” Bernie now is nervous, never presumed or wondered where she would be sleeping. “I wouldn’t want to rush you into anything Serena, if you want me to stay somewhere else…umpf.” Bernie is suddenly silenced with a kiss and is being pulled into Serena’s room with gusto, Serena’s confidence now has returned. “Here Bernie, I want you here, we have had 3 months of talking and quite frankly its been torture not to hold you………please stay with me here.” Bernie smiles and nods, she places her clothes in the drawers that Serena has just cleared out for her and places her washing creams and soaps in the ensuite ready to go.

The restaurant was lovely, it was intimate and romantic without being sickly sweet, the food was delicious but they didn’t manage to have dessert, as the pair of them were anticipating what would happen when they got home.  
3 months was quite a long time to be separated, after only 3 days of being together in the first place, 3 months was a lifetime.


	8. Serena's room for the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food eaten and wine drunk, they head back to Serena's for some time finally alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a scene in here that I took from the Cazalets which Catherine Russell played a newly lesbian who fell in love with her friend. It is Part 3 of the Cazalets where she asks her to sleep with her.

Anticipation is a funny thing, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other before they went for dinner, and now back at Serena’s they stay about a foot apart at all times. Watching and waiting for the other one to make a move, but neither of them does.   
Sitting in the lounge with a newly opened bottle of shiraz and 2 glasses poured already, they can’t seem to sit next to each other without a large space between them. Shared glances and smiles, ogling more like keeps them apart, but in the same instance keeps them not straying too far from each other. When one leaves the room the other follows behind at a safe distance.

Serena’s phone rings and it breaks the tension, but not for long as it is Sian. Serena quickly answers it, only answers her in one word answers and ends up cutting her off mid way through as her best friends insinuation could be heard loud and clear by Bernie, who was in a fit of giggles at Serena’s inability to answer a straight question.   
So Sian being Sian sends her a text   
‘don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, so that is anything that you like! As I have done it all ;-)’   
If Bernie could describe a colour that Serena had turned to it would have to be raspberry. From her head to her chest had all flared up!

Bernie took her now empty glass and placed it on the coffee table, she also relinquished Serena of hers too. Holding out her hand as she stood in front of Serena she gently pulled her up.   
A small nervous smile appeared on Bernies face as she took her hands to Serena’s cheeks and kissed her so lightly, like a feather touching her lips. Serena’s breath was taken away at the tender moment that they were finally sharing. 

There was no lust now, just pure love.  
Serena took her by the hand silently and led her up to her room where she shut the door and walked her over to the bed. Bernie did it again, brought her into the most gentlest of kisses that makes your heart beat harder and faster. Serena stroked her fingers through Bernie’s hair as she lowered them to her bed fully clothed. They lay on the bed sharing chaste kisses, neither of them wanting to deepen them, just enjoying being this moment.

Serena ended up breaking their embrace as she desperately needed to use the bathroom, Bernie took this time to quickly shed her clothes and start to get ready for bed.   
Serena stood by the ensuite door and watched Bernie in awe, as she stripped herself of all her clothes, she only re-entered the room when Bernie was just about to put her vest pyjama top on.   
“Please don’t, can we sleep naked tonight, I need to feel your skin on mine, we don’t have to do anything, just sleep if you want.” Bernie smiled and nodded, she stood in front of Serena and helped her undress then back in to the bed. 

Bernie leapt up with a chuckle and straddled Serena, took hold of her hands and gently kissed them, each finger and palm in turn. She uncurled her fingers and dragged them down her face and body, she stopped once each hand was on her breast, then she let go.   
Serena couldn’t speak, her lips were moving trying to make a sound, but nothing, she looked at Bernie in awe.

Bernie placed her hands on Serena’s cheeks and caressed them, placing a simple kiss to her lips as she drew her hands down Serena’s neck, chest, breasts and stomach until she reached the point of her own apex of thighs.  
They are both deeply breathing, somewhat in time with each other, looking at the picture perfect specimen in front of them.

Bernie shuffled back and Serena placed her hands on Bernie’s waist, keeping her from falling as she rearranged herself so she was in-between Serena’s legs. Bernie trailed her nails down Serena’s thighs and calf’s then back up again, Serena arched her back and a breathy groan escaped from her mouth.

Serena sat up and brought Bernie to a chaste kiss while wrapping her hands under Bernie’s arms so she could stroke her nails up and down the whole length of Bernie’s back, which made her arch bringing her chest closer to Serena. 

Serena took this opportunity to take one Bernie’s nipples into her mouth and suck gently, allowing a pop upon release. She did the same to the other eliciting a groan from Bernie as she did this now using her nails to scrape around her ribcage so her fingers could take over from her mouth. 

Bernie has now placed her hands on Serena’s ankles to steady her as she arches her back to allow Serena to stroke, lick and suck her chest leaving small red marks as she goes.

Once fully attended to Serena kisses Bernie on the lips again and Bernie repays the favour, copying exactly what Serena did to her, making sure that every piece of skin on her chest was kissed.

Bernie lay Serena down and wrapped her legs around her waist as they press their cores together, starting a rhythm to bring each other to climax while nearly every piece of skin is in contact with the others.  
The orgasm isn’t mind-blowing but is overwhelming for them both, what started off originally as payback in the hotel room, has now turned into something deeper, something mean full. Thats all that they needed for tonight.

Tomorrow will be another day.

“Bernie” Serena whispered into the night air.  
“Yes” she replied turning her body to face Serena, stroking gently her hip in a circular motion.  
“Stay here, I mean in here with me, I don’t want you to sleep anywhere else.” Serena smiled nervously, hoping that she could convey what she really wanted.  
“Ok” was Bernie’s simple reply “not that I would want to be anywhere else, with anyone else”.   
Serena curled her face into Bernies neck and placed chaste kisses “Bernie, I’m falling in love with you” hiding her eyes, hoping she hadn’t passed Bernie too far too soon.  
Bernie pulled back and stroked Serena’s face “Serena” she whispered “I have already fallen in love with you.” Serena kissed her with all of the love she felt, from her toes to the hair on her head. “Please tell me I’m not dreaming, you’re here, with me, in my arms,” a tear trickles down Serena’s face only to be gently wiped away by Bernie.  
“Yes I am here, and no you’re not dreaming” Bernie smiled and pecked her on the lips as they fell asleep in each others arms, until the following morning.


	9. A night at Albie's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinks after work to celebrate Major Wolfe joining the team.

Bernie had been there for the five days and thoroughly loved it, not only working with Serena but the whole AAU team. She never thought that the NHS could have such a team and family bond. They have each others backs, like the soldiers do on the frontline; but now it is without the threat of bombs going off around them.

The team invite Bernie out for celebratory drinks and she looks to Serena to see if she minded her going - she would be coming too of course. But it meant that they would be in public and she didn’t know where she stood, didn’t know if Serena told anyone about them, apart the fact that they were good friends. Serena just nodded and smiled to say she was agreeable and told her team that the first round of drinks were on her.

Bernie spoke a little to Sasha and Dom a little more, Dom giving his run down on his wedding plans - not that they had actually planned anything yet, he is still trying to hide the wedding ideas book that his mum did for him, but it seems to follow him everywhere - he had binned it twice! 

Serena chats more with Ric about why their ‘friends with benefits’ ended, not that he minds why it all ended he was trying to get Serena to tell him why.   
Ric couldn’t help but notice that Serena’s eyes had constantly followed Bernie around wherever she went, he just smiled and watched Serena watching Bernie.  
“She is great isn’t she?” Ric breaks the silence, but Serena is still fixated on the blonde who is intently listening to Dom and Lofty disagreeing about having rose petal confetti.  
“Is it her?” Ric tries again and Serena smiles her nervous smile and looks down to her glass now empty but doesn’t remember drinking it.  
“Are you two?” He again tries and the blush now forming as she nods and finally meets his eyes “well I think its great, when did it start?” knowing the answer already, well not knowing….suspecting maybe.

Serena didn’t get to answer as a hand was placed at the base of her back asking if she wants another drink, but Serena shakes her head and tilts her head to the door.   
Bernie whispers in her ear and she again is flustered……  
Ms Serena Campbell never got flustered before she met the formidable Major Bernice Wolfe, but she tonight can’t seem to stop.   
She just wants to get home, to be behind closed doors and do something to Major Wolfe that she thinks they should have done since she came to Holby, have raw unadulterated sex! 

Serena Campbell was getting extremely horny, and no amounts of shiraz would suppress the desire building in her, watching Bernie chat with their now colleagues is making it worse, ‘she fits right in’ Serena thinks ‘I think we should keep her here after her army career has finished.’ Serena had it bad for the army medic, she doesn’t want this to end.

Bernie left after saying goodbye to her new companions and Serena followed very shortly after with a mock salute from Ric. They hailed a taxi and headed straight back home.   
There was no touching, no eye contact was made, just deep breathing and willing the driver to get them back as soon as possible.   
The 10 minute drive felt like hours, as soon as the taxi pulled up Serena paid him and headed straight to the door, Bernie held back a few seconds by the garden gate, watching Serena sway her hips as she walks up the path. 

She is taunting her. 

Serena opened the door and turned to see Bernie still just standing there, Serena took the latch off the door and walked towards Bernie, grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the front door swiftly locking it.

Bernie waited for Serena to turn around before rushing towards her and kissing her fiercely, like she was the oxygen that she needed to breathe with, her hands pulled her in so close that no air could pass between them.   
They stayed like that for a while just drinking each other in, moans coming from both of them, gasps as hands touch all over and fingers tangle in each others hair.

Bernie pushes Serena away with such power but keeps hold of her by her upper arms, Serena drawers herself in closer and leaps into Bernies arms, she wraps her legs tightly around Bernie and she holds her into place by squeezing Serena around her waist, she carries her upstairs straight to Serena’s bedroom, slamming the door behind her by pressing Serena into it.

Bernie’s mouth took a downward journey from Serena’s soft lips, her jaw, her neck to the top of her breasts, that was as far as she could go in this position; so she unwrapped Serena’s legs and placed the back on the floor, she made quick work of removing Serena’s trousers and knickers while Serena herself took off Bernie’s shirt, vest and bra. 

Bernie fell to her knees and parted Serena’s labia wide and started her onslaught of her pussy while pinning her to the door, Bernie’s upper arms pushing Serena’s legs into the door, her forearms doing the same with her waist - trying to stop Serena from bucking too much, and her hands on her breasts squeezing and pinching her nipples through her shirt and bra, which Serena is trying her best to get off so she can have the skin to skin contact that she so desperately craves.

The constant tonguing of her wet core and Bernie’s nose stimulating her clit means that she comes hard and fast, so Bernie ramps it up by now using her fingers while sucking and biting on her clit, again bringing Serena to her second hard and fast orgasm, this one though makes Serena’s legs give way so she slides down the door onto Bernie’s lap where they kiss, sharing the juices on left on Bernies lips from Serena’s orgasms.

It takes Serena a while to recover and breath normally, Bernie waits patiently after all she was the cause of Serena’s undoing. When suitably recovered they together stand and strip Bernie of her trousers and knickers, Serena is helped towards the bed; when she finally manages to gather enough strength to push Bernie down first, then quickly followed by herself. 

Serena latches her mouth to Bernies breasts, sucking, nipping and flicking until at night stiff peaks that mould to her hands, her mouth trails down followed by her fingers until she is at the apex of Bernies thighs.  
Serena isn’t messing around today, she wants - no needs to make Bernie come so she trusts 3 fingers straight in making Bernie arch so tightly she may have just done more damage to her spine again.

Her other hand is rolling Bernies clit between her fingers applying direct pressure that brings Bernie’s knees up so far they nearly touch her ears.   
She comes so hard it takes her a few seconds to unravel herself from the foetal position she is in on her back, shaking and twitching as she comes down from her orgasm.

Serena doesn’t let her fully come down though, instead she pins Bernie to the bed using her full body; grabbing her dildo that she used just this morning to take the edge of it (while Bernie showered alone), and pushed it firmly into Bernie.  
Serena never heard a noise like it, Bernie growled. A deep bear growl as she felt the thick long dildo being pushed into her, unable to move as Serena is directly on top of her.

“Ok” Serena asks keeping it in place as far as it will go.  
“it’s been too long, its sooooooo gooooood” Bernie replies breathlessly as Serena steadily takes it out and pushes it back in again.   
Once Bernie has gotten used to the shaft she picks up speed and strength; until its being pounded into her, Serena’s palm hitting her clit on every thrust, angling so it hits her g spot and makes her cum again.   
Another loud growl and she is shaking so Serena places her lips around Bernies clit and makes her cum again and again until Bernie begs her to stop as she is so sensitive. She tugs on her legs, and begs Serena to come and wrap her body around her once again but this time face to face.

Bernie kisses her deeply while trying to come down from the mind blowing orgasms, orgasms like she has never had before, that only Ms Serena Campbell can give her.

They fall into a deep sleep, Serena still draped over Bernie, her face buried in the crook of her neck, her arms wrapped around her back holding on, legs entangled together. Bernie’s left hand is on Serena’s arse and her right is still tangled in her hair.  
That is exactly how they wake up a few hours later when Bernie has to move Serena so she can release her bladder. Only to be back in bed wrapping herself now around Serena as tightly as she can get.

Luckily they are both off for the weekend, and she is sure that the majority of that they will spend making up for the time apart.  
Bernie hopes that they can do ‘couple’ things, hold hands and go for a walk, go to the beach and lie down smothering each other with sun tan lotion, going the cinemas and snogging all the way through the film.

Whatever they were going to do would involve the two of them together making memories.


	10. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a date!

Serena wakes up to the familiar press of Bernies naked Bodie against her, she looks down to see the fluttering of her eyes, she is waking slowly. She could get used to this feeling, of waking up together when their shifts would allow, no rush to move.   
Only to seek out of the room for food and water, more if they want.   
And she wants more. 

More of Bernie, more than just a colleague, more than a friend, and she considers them to be friends. She wants to make this permanent, if that is the word for going out with each other, girlfriend or partner maybe.   
The conversation that she had with Ric last night proved that she does have deeper feelings than just being friends. She had an inkling that Bernie did too, but was worried that in just 11 weeks Bernie would be off again.

They wake up later than what they have done all week, not that either of them are surprised. Their late night / early morning passion session would leave them exhausted at least for the next 2 days.   
It left them both feeling sore and stiff, but oh boy was it worth it!  
Neither of them really experienced anything like that, and that is what made them a great team. I say team because as of yet they haven’t put a label on anything. Yes they have had lustful sex, raw passionate sex and made love, but the conversation about what they are, hasn’t taken place yet. 

Today was the day for that.

“Morning” Bernie said as she looked up at the beauty of Ms Campbell, who every time she looks at her, sends butterflies whirling in her stomach.  
“Good morning to you” Serena replied with a brief kiss which Bernie hummed into. 

It was over all too soon.

Bernie could see the cogs turning in Serena’s brain, she waited to see if she would tell her whats going on in her mind, her thoughts. She didn’t, so Bernie decided to take action.

“What would you like to do today?” As she brushed her hand all the way down Serena’s arm.   
“I haven’t planned anything” Serena whispered, still processing her thoughts.  
“Do you fancy going out, just you and me……..together?” This was the most nervous Bernie had ever been “I mean……like together, as……erm…..oh god!” Bernie took a deep breath in and started again. “I want to take you on a date”.   
This came out all in one go, so fast even Usain Bolt couldn’t win a gold medal for competing against the major.  
Serena turned slightly to Bernie and smiled “I would love that” with a massive sigh of relief. “Where are you taking me major?” she asked flirtatiously, ‘she is back’ Bernie thought.

Bernie told Serena nothing about what she has planned for today, mainly because she didn’t have a clue herself yet.   
She just told Serena to wear something casual and put a jacket in the car.   
While Serena was in the shower, Bernie was on her phone planning their day and date ahead.

Once all dressed and ready, Bernie was once again astounded at the beauty of Ms Campbell, all dressed in her long flowy back skirt, white pattern lace top and a leather jacket - not something that Bernie thought she would own, but it suited her. Arm in arm they left the house.

The first port of call was brunch, a small intimate cafe in town where they could sit close together, hands reaching under the table to run up each others thigh, not quite used to holding hands yet, but couldn’t bare the thought of not touching one another.   
Both opting for the full English breakfast so it would see them through to their evening meal all washed down with plenty of coffee.

It felt so natural to be here, not being ‘out’ so to speak but just being in each others presence. To talk about their families and friends, Serena talks and warns Bernie about Sian, but after the other night Bernie got the gist of her teasing friend and wasn’t fazed by her, surprisingly.  
Bernie talked about her time in the army, her family, her comrades / friends, she talks about her finding women attractive at an early age but it was condemned in the army, so she just focused on her career.

Once brunch was over they went to the local art gallery, where their hands brushed as they walked side by side.   
Bernie wrapping her little finger around Serena’s who in turn tightened hers around tighter.   
This small act caused the women to glance and smile at each other, longer than they really should be, but its so new these feelings for both of them.

The museum had a large section on military history and Serena asked about each section, listening to Bernie’s ‘history lesson’, fascinated by how her eyes lit up when she found a document that had her fathers name on it. 

It was Serena that made the next move, she wrapped her arm around Bernie’s waist as she took a closer look at the item, in awe really.   
She knew very little about her fathers time in the service, he would never talk about it, and now she sees why.   
The devastating effects of war, when he was in the jungle, he realised he wasn't just fighting another person or another side, you are fighting to stay alive from your surroundings that may just kill you before anyone else did.

She never knew that her father received a medal for saving some of his comrades from near fatal death, after a poisonous snake was found in a tent, who feasted on his friends.   
He killed it, he sucked as much of the venom out of the wound and found the nearest hospital where they were administered the anti-venom to his fallen friends. One was so seriously affected by the bite he had to be medically discharged as it affected his breathing badly.

After just a few hours in the museum, still walking with Serena’s arm around her waist, her arm was across Serena’s shoulders they headed for the local park, an ice-cream was in order, to cool their warming bodies, and it wasn’t from the sun neither.

Serena with her strawberry ice-cream and Bernie with her mint choc chip they walked around the lake, watching families feed the ducks, play with their children at the park and other couples walking hand in hand.   
Bernie wanted nothing more than to do that with Serena, so when they separated briefly so she could put the rubbish in the bin, Bernie held out her hand to Serena to hold on her return. Serena smiled as she took it, entwining their fingers together, upper arms brushing as they walked. 

Bernie stopped a short way around and stood in front of Serena, she used her free hand to stroke across her cheek and leant in for what was supposed to be a small chaste kiss, but Serena deepened it. Wrapping her arms around Bernie’s neck, Bernie pulled her at the waist so the were pressed together, lost in the moment of their first, proper kiss in public.  
Once separated they smiled at each other and carried on walking around the lake, stopping occasionally to kiss chastely. 

It was about three quarters of the way around where there was a large oak tree, on a large grassy area. It was away from everyone near the park.   
They enjoyed the quietness, just being the two of them, sitting wrapped up in each other against the oak tree. Bernie sitting behind Serena with her head resting on Serena’s shoulders, legs tangled together.

“What are your plans for when you retire from the army Bernie?” Serena asked, hopeful that she would return to her.  
“I haven’t got any.” Bernie paused and thought what she needed to do, to say. “I need to find work, hopefully in the UK, in Holby, but there is nothing going around here at the moment.” Bernie replied wrapping her arms tighter around Serena.

“Have you spoken to Hansen to see if there is anything going at Holby?” Trying not to show the desperation in her face or voice as Serena asked.  
Bernie shook her head, “do you want me to…..ask him that is?”  
“YES!!!” Came straight out of Serena’s mouth and Bernie chuckled, twisted her body and kissed Serena with love and tenderness.   
Serena wanted Bernie to stick around, and she wanted to, too.  
“I will ask him on Monday, shall I?” Serena did not respond verbally, she just gave her that look, the one that frightens all F1’s and registrars when they don’t do what she wants them to do.   
Bernie nodded “first thing Monday morning I shall ask.”  
“Good” was all that Serena said with her beaming smile.

They headed back to the car and Bernie continued to drive out of Holby. Bernie first thing this morning, had booked tickets online at a small theatre. She booked tickets for ‘I have a dream’ play, as she knew Serena loved ABBA. She had heard it enough times being played in theatre when they were working on the less serious and routine cases.   
Serena humming along, occasionally pausing what she was doing to sing a line or two, and boy can she sing.

Serena was delighted, something that Bernie had picked up on and managed to surprise her with.   
How did this woman get so perceptive?   
As a reward Serena pulled Bernie towards her and kissed her in the alcove of the theatre, everyone could have seen and neither of them gave a damn. Before the show had started, Bernie took her up to the restaurant where she had pre-booked a table. 

Serena smiled this woman that she was falling hook, line and sinker for had thought of everything, a perfect first date. 

The meal was fantastic, the play and music was great and a fantastic time was had by them both. Singing loudly along with the rest of the audience.   
Neither of them parted from bodily contact all evening, if anything they were drawn closer.   
In the end they danced arm in arm to one of the love ballads that was sung.   
Looks shared, kisses chaste and small, neither wanting this night to end.

Then back at home, in bed, both exhausted. Kisses once again shared and sleep came soon after. 

No sex tonight, it wasn’t needed. The intimacy of the day - their date - was enough for them both.   
Wanting to see what tomorrow brings.


	11. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice relaxing day at home, chilling as you do on a Sunday.

Bernie was the first to stir Sunday morning. She quietly uncurled herself from around Serena and headed straight to the ensuite. Once showered, she wrapped herself in a fluffy bright red dressing gown and headed downstairs to make her and Serena some breakfast.

Rummaging the cupboards she found the making of a great omelette. Onions, red and green peppers, mushrooms, bacon, and cooked sausages. Bernie loved omelettes, she was shown a cheats way of preparing it that makes no mess - unless the bag splits. It did once sending the contents flying over her flat including the ceiling.  
Bernie placed 6 eggs in a zip bag, diced the onions, peppers and mushrooms and too put them in. Next was the raw bacon into wide square size bits, and cutting the cooked sausage into small chunks and placing the final bits in the bag, sealing it tight, she shook it vigorously, until all the contents were mixed together.  
She placed butter in a frying pan and waited until it melted. Once it was, she placed the full contents of the bag in the frying pan, not stirring too much, only to fold it and turn it. That was it, it was cooked.

Kettle boiled and cafetiere filled, 2 mugs with sugar already in ready. She went back up to the bedroom.   
The smell of food and coffee stirred Serena, with a smile she gracefully accepted them along with a kiss, as customary now when she wakes up.  
“God I shall keep you” Serena said as she took her first bite into the omelette, hummed as it went down swiftly followed by a mouthful of coffee.  
Bernie smiled as she watched Serena enjoy her breakfast in bed, ‘I wish you would’ ran through her mind seeing Serena so relaxed and happy.

“I thought we could chill and have a day watching t.v and spending our last day off on the sofa.” Bernie smiled and nodded, she was going to thoroughly enjoy spending another day just the two of them.

Serena didn’t bother getting dressed, she put on her pyjamas and headed downstairs with the duvet in tow. The sofa was one of those with the long seat so they could stretch out their legs on, huddled together watching different films throughout the day.   
Only stopping for drink, food or the toilet, then once again wrapped around each other to continue watching whatever was on the screen.

Bernie gets distracted very easily, who can blame her when she is in the arms of Serena Campbell. She finds herself watching Serena’s facial expressions as she watches whatever film is on now…….something to do with horse whispering she thinks.   
She watches as tears flow down her face during the sad bits, the gasp when the girl falls off the horse, they both now a fall like that would kill her easily enough, sigh when she finally wakes up, and so on.

Serena was so wrapped up in the film she hadn’t noticed Bernie watching her until it was near the end when they meet once again, she turns and looks to Bernie with tears in her eyes, thinking it could be them, after Bernie returns from her last month away.

“I want you here with me major” Serena whispers scared of what Bernies reaction will be at her sudden confession. “When you have retired and finished your commission, come back, to me here, we can sort the rest out together”.  
“Are you sure Serena,” Bernie tentatively asks knowing there is nowhere she wants to be “but what about a job?”  
Serena smiles “yes…. I am very sure, and as for the job, I will keep you on AAU, we shall speak to Hansen tomorrow together…….thats if you want to?”  
Bernie kisses her passionately to say a big fat OF COURSE I DO. 

This manages to turn into a make out session.

Serena disrobed Bernie, and undresses herself too all the while staring at Bernie. Bernie’s hands on Serena’s arse encouraging to move her hips. Once stripped Serena bends down and kissed her once again, trailing down her body, slowly. Ever so slowly, kissing every inch of Bernies body as she goes. 

Bernie squirms underneath her, hoping she will get to her destination sooner rather than later. But she doesn’t she heads back up north to her mouth.  
Bernie can’t wait any longer so she slides her hand down to the apex of Serena’s thighs and enters her with 2 fingers. She arches back placing her hands on Bernies knees to steady her and she pumps up and down on Bernies fingers. Bernie needing to do something, anything more, she raises herself up and sucks hard on Serena’s nipples, each one in turn, Serena’s cries out in ecstasy as she comes riding Bernies fingers.

Bernie wraps her arms around her as she comes down from her high, this wasn’t exactly what Serena had in mind, but she didn’t mind the turn it took neither. Serena lay on the sofa and encouraged Bernie to straddle her face, she did willingly but then turned and placed herself for the 69 position.   
They both enjoyed spending their time eating each other out, bringing each other to multiple orgasms, just using their mouths.

Once fully sated for now, they napped in each others arms, getting ready for the night to come.

It was late evening now as they woke once again, they decided to order a take away as neither of them wanted to move from where they spent most of the day.   
Serena decided they were going to talk about sex! Not what they had wasn’t great, because it was in fact fantastic. But in order to find out about each other in that respect, she wanted to know what Bernie liked and had done before.   
She is channeling in her inner ‘Sian’.  
Bernie struggles at first, Serena doesn’t pressurise her to talk neither. 

Suddenly Bernie braves it “strap ons” she blurts out. “I have always wanted to try strap ons…….but never had a partner to try it with…..I have my own vibrator and I REALLY enjoyed what you did the other day, but I think we could have much more fun if our hands were free.” She wiggles her fingers in front of Serena’s face.  
Serena smiled, she too had never used them, never really thought about it too much as she mainly has slept with men.  
“What about bondage?” Serena asks, “have you ever tried that?” With that playful look in her eyes.

Bernies eyes darken as she shakes her head, “no one I trust……you see, but I trust you…… but can you trust me?”  
That face that Serena has when she smirks and her eyes sparkle, well that is just the face that has presented itself to the woman next to her. “Oh I trust you, I trust you completely…….to tie me down and fuck me senseless, Oh yes please major, anytime you want!” 

Bernie could see a naked Serena splayed out on her bed unable to move. She jumped up and straddled Serena, grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the sofa, she attacks her neck leaving a nice reddening mark that will purple for tomorrow.   
They are only parted by the delivery driver bringing their food. Both groaning as Serena gets up to pay for the delivery.

They were going to need it for their plans later.  
Its a good job that Serena has a penchant for scarves, they would come in very handy later.


	12. Six ways to Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely Sunday evening session

Food was eaten in silence, they focused their eyes over each others bodies, knowing what is going to happen tonight. They may have just had a rather good make out session, but that was going to be nothing compared to what was going to happen tonight.

The air was fizzing. 

Bernie finished her take away first and ran straight upstairs to retrieve a few items that she needed. 

I shall explain what they are as I go along, but I think you can guess what they are.

Serena was just starting to ascend the stairs when Bernie shouted down and told her to stay exactly where she was. Serena was disappointed, she desperately wanted to follow her army medic, she wanted to be upstairs ……. that soon changed when Bernie pulled her to the side of the stairs and attached her to the bannister by some of her scarves, her arms spread out wide. She then attached a further 2 scarves together, wrapped and tied it around her waist so she couldn’t buckle.

“Ok?” Bernie asked. Serena couldn’t speak so she nodded vigorously, her eyes watching dark and hooded, trying to control her breathing. She needed to get some friction between her legs so she rubbed her thighs together until Bernie pulled one of her ankles and placed another scarf at her knee, attaching her to the bottom bannister.

Bernie knelt down in front of Serena, questioning if this is still ok.   
“Will you get on with it soldier” she growled, Bernie laughed and bit gently to her upper thigh that was attached to the bannister making Serena squeal.  
Bernie raised her free leg over her shoulder and licked, once, twice and thrice, then pulled back to look at Serena, she was waiting for her to say something again.  
“Bernie pl………please……” she panted.

Bernie stood up and kissed Serena making no bodily contact at all apart from their lips, Serena was pulling at her restraints to no avail, she couldn’t make her body contact with Bernie anywhere.  
Bernie blew a long breath in her ear, down her neck, over her nipples and down her stomach. Serena had gone, she could just come by being teased like this and not even a touch, it was a pleasurable pain, it was torture.

Bernie stood further back, stretched out her arms and traced all over her body, licking the wetness from her finger as she delved in slowly. Serena’s eyes watched as she delved once again and offered her to suck her own juices from Bernie’s finger. She takes the offering, nipping her nail before she pulled it out of her mouth.   
Bernie smirked, for that she was going to be teased further.

Bernie left to go to the kitchen, she went in the freezer and got a single ice cube, placed it between her lips and dragged it over Serena’s neck and torso, focusing for a while on her pulse points and her nipples.   
Serena knew it was punishment, she tried to wriggle her body but she was too tightly bound.  
Once the ice had melted, she retraced her steps again with her mouth followed soon by her fingers.

Finally having mercy on Serena, as her body is shaking, not from the cold, but from being so pent up….she needed her release.   
Bernie got the mini vibrator from Serena’s bedside table - Bernie didn’t know she even had it until she was retrieving her vibrator that she used on her before. 

Turning it on she placed it lightly just to the side of her clit, not wanting her to come just yet. Serena screamed, and screamed Bernie’s name…..not in pain, but of the sensation that coiled her stomach even tighter.  
Bernie placed Serena’s trusty vibrator in her mouth, wetting it, then through Serena’s folds, when Bernie thought she couldn’t take anymore she enters her all the way. Tilting it so it hits her g spot, bringing it back out and thrusting it back in with gentle force but enough to keep her on the precipice - not sending her over just yet.  
Bernie pauses to the annoyance of Serena, she places Serena’s leg around her waist, kisses her forcefully as she starts again, the mini vibrator directly on her clit this time as she thrusts hard and fast with the large one, sending Serena over the edge, not relenting.   
Bernie carries this on until Serena’s leg that is baring all her weight gives up. She drops the vibrators to the floor, she releases the knots while keeping her upright, then picks her up and carries her to her bedroom. 

Serena is lying on the bed, still twitching from the aftershocks of the marvellous fucking she has just received. Bernie goes downstairs to collect the items and brings them back up, lies them next to Serena and waits so it can start all over again.

It takes about half an hour for Serena to fully recover and move her limbs once again that have been brought back to life by Bernie massaging and kissing them. To be adored in this was is exquisite, Serena has never been tended to so much, cared for and cherished. She doesn’t think that anyone could compare to the woman who now is blindfolding her. 

It starts all over again.

The blindfold isn’t too tight, just right really. Next is her hands bound together above her head, told to keep them there as long as she can, she nods in response.  
Bernie leaves the bed to undress herself - by which means taking off the fluffy pink robe. She takes the belt out and trails it down Serena’s body, she squirms as the long fluffy belt tickles her, teases her nipples, a vast difference from earlier with the cold ice.

Bernie scratches her blunt nails down Serena’s body, just hard enough to leave red marks but not lasting ones. Serena arches her back and moans at the heat that is pooling once again in her stomach and core. Her legs lift up as she curls into herself, spreading her legs wider in the process.

Bernie places her mouth on her labia and uses her hands to keep Serena’s arse in the air. Her tongue is punishing her core, delving far deeper than she could imagine, she can feel Serena’s flesh crushing her tongue as she pushes her way in. 

Then once again she pulls completely away.

Serena is begging for her to come back, her body is tiring and she doesn’t know how much longer she can last. She feels the bed dip, she feels Bernie once again between her thighs, but this time her body heat tell Serena that Bernie is hovering over her. Bernie’s warm breath is on her cheek, barely brushing her lips as she wraps Serena’s legs around her waist. 

Serena can feel the larger vibrator at her folds again, entering slowly but with more pressure as Bernie lowered her hips down as it enters Serena more, and this is how it goes, Bernies hip draw up as the vibrator is slid out only using her weight to push it back down again, her hand keeping it steady.

Serena turns her face to bring their lips together in a series of panting chaste kisses, mingling their breaths as neither of them want to pull any further away than they have too.   
The feeling of their breasts rubbing against each others is enough to bring Bernie to the edge, she just needs to bring Serena there once again.

“Ser…..Serena……are you……” She whispers.  
“Yes……now….” Knowing exactly what Bernie was asking.

Both climaxed at the same time, Bernie withdrew the vibrator just before her body collapsed over Serena’s. Her legs still wrapped around her waist loosely, bringing her arms to wrap around her back pulling her closer as she feels Bernie shake.   
Serena is surprised to feel Bernie come down from her own intense orgasm as she hasn’t touched her.

Bernie lifts up and unties Serena who once again pulls her back down, their bodies entwined, Serena kissing her face and shoulders as thanks. Knowing that she can’t reciprocate tonight, but promises that Bernie will have anything she desires in the upcoming weeks ahead.


	13. The morning meeting with Hansen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This start great, but soon take a turn for the worse.

Bernie and Serena headed straight up to the CEO’s office as soon as they walked into the hospital, she was going to sort this out now.   
Serena was desperate to get Bernie working full time with her on AAU or on any ward, only if AAU wasn’t an option.   
She just wanted Bernie to come back to her and stay.   
Serena got the feeling that Bernie never really called anywhere home before, never settled anywhere that didn’t have a dorm or a tent in the desert.   
She wanted that to change.

Serena sends Ric a quick text to say where they both were going and that they both will be on the ward as soon as they can. 

Hansen was free, so his PA sent them straight in. Bernie was visibly shaking, yes the big macho army medic was standing in front of the CEO and was shaking, like a teenager who was caught behind the bike shed kissing another student and their parents were being told.   
Serena squeezed her shoulder to remind her that she is there and will support her. But Bernie just stood there in front of Hansen, like a deer in headlights, couldn’t say a word.

Serena the wonderful woman that she is reeled off 15 things why Holby City Hospital needed Major Bernice Wolfe not only on AAU, but anywhere in the hospital - “we should be so lucky for her to even consider her wanting to stay here.”   
Hansen was sure she would suggest his position at one point, she may have just gone that far to prove a point, but he was so amused at the state of her, she was riled up. Just like she is when the board are trying to do something ridiculous, like putting a dental / maxofacial section on AAU, when Michael Spence arrived with his facial reconstruction ideas, pfft she doesn’t think so not on her ward.

There was also something different about the way she talks about Bernie too, affectionate almost, not like she did with Digby or now with Morven, more like a person who adores another.   
Never mentioning their downsides (Bernie has a few, paperwork being one), only her positives.   
Bernie just looked at her in awe, a smile grew as the list went on, her surgical skills, her knowledge, her training, just her in general. Bernie thought she was going to mention her sexual prowess at one point, as Serena was getting redder and redder, likes she does when Bernie works her up to the precipice of an orgasm.

How was Hansen going to say no to her……..he couldn’t. So things were put in place and Bernie was to stay, staying on AAU, with her. Once she had finished her commission that is, she would only be away for 1 month and Serena was dreading it, dreading waking up in a empty bed, having her friend, her girlfriend, soul mate walking beside her every day.

Back they went onto AAU, they swung back into action, straight into theatre to try and repair a nearly ruptured pseudo aneurism. It was a good job that they were both in there, Serena didn’t think she would of handled it on her own, which was nonsense of course she would, Bernie is only a second pair of hands anyway. She was so impressed with what she saw, Bernie praised her highly while they were scrubbing out, Serena tries to pass it all back onto her, while trying to maintain professionalism and boundaries at all times, the distance between them getting smaller by the second. 

On the way back Ric spotted them walking shoulder to shoulder and he couldn’t help but wink as he went passed, he was now due in theatre to repair the bowel of his latest patient.   
Bernie was confused, why would he wink at Serena? They had an agreement that their ‘friends with benefits’ would stop as they were finding their feet in a new relationship.  
Serena couldn’t see the face that Bernie pulled, the death stare that she threw to Ric’s back. 

Bernie is jealous. She gets angry when she is jealous.

When they get back to the ward, Bernie storms back out saying she needs fresh air, she slams the office door behind her as she was mumbling something under her breath that no one could understand.   
Serena stood in the middle of their office confused.   
All was ok until 2 minutes ago, what the hell happened in the 2 minute walk from theatre to the office? She hadn’t got a clue. She left Bernie to calm down and come back when she was ready. 

The only problem was she didn’t come back.

Serena finished her shift and was kept in theatre all afternoon as there was a multi car pileup on the busy dual carriageway, she hadn’t noticed that Bernie didn’t come back, she tried to ring her but it went straight to voicemail, she left messages for her to ring her back, but no response.   
So Serena heads back home, worried and confused.

The house is in darkness when she returns home. Bernie’s car is still outside so that was a positive at least, no sign of anyone in the house, no noise either as she enters the house.   
Bernie suitcase was in the hallway packed, “why has she packed her things” Serena whispered as she looked all through the rooms downstairs, now slightly panicking and very confused.

“Because you said the relationship with Ric is over” Bernie growled, sitting on the stairs waiting for Serena to finish work.  
“We are, we have been since the conference” Serena stuttered, couldn’t believe that is what she thought.

“He obviously thinks differently” Bernie growls as she comes down the stairs, eyes red raw from crying.  
Serena laughed, which really didn’t help matters.   
“Glad you think its funny, I thought we were going somewhere” Bernie now allowing the tears to fall.  
Serena is furious so she blocks the doorway as Bernie grabs the handle to her suitcase, she dials Ric’s mobile and puts in on loud speaker, hoping he would answer.   
He does and wonders why she is calling him just after they have left the hospital.

“Ric, when was the last time we slept together?” Serena asked outright, no point beating about the bush she thought. No need for pleasantries neither.  
“The conference why? Changed your mind?” He teased.

“No thank you Ric, why did I say we can’t do it anymore?” She asked annoyed at his teasing.  
“Serena is everything alright?” He questioned noticing her tone.

“Please Ric,” she answers exasperated “just be honest, that all I need” She is begging and now is crying.  
“Because you are falling for the Major and want to see where it goes. Then you haven’t said anything else, as Bernie interrupted us when we were talking Friday at Albie’s.” He was cut short by Serena ending the call and looking straight at Bernie, she throws her phone back on the side.

Bernie is just standing there, not knowing what to say, how to say sorry.  
Serena takes things into her own hands literally.


	14. Do you believe me now Major?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena has something to prove. But will Bernie listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Natalie with the help of this one. You're a star xx

Serena was furious, she would never treat anyone like that. Not after what Edward did to her. Bernie knew she was in trouble by how quick Serena’s eyes darkened.  
She thought about inviting Ric to come and fuck her in front of Bernie again, but this time tying her to the chair, so she couldn’t move……. But no. She made a promise so she showed her exactly how she feels, the anger to presume she would do something like that and the love she has for Bernie.

Serena silently pushes Bernie into the kitchen, onto the chair and tells her to sit and wait for her, not to move off it. She goes into the cupboard and finds some rope (last used to tie the Christmas tree to the roof of her car) and places it on the table.  
Upstairs is next, reaching for a box underneath her bed. Although her sex life was shit in the end with Robbie, they did play with their kinks. No one apart from Robbie knew about this box. Not even Ric and they too enjoyed playing out their fantasies. She could have blamed it on the hormones at the time, but is glad of it for now. It is something that they could use, play with and possibly extend her collection.

The box, the 2 vibrators and her bath time blindfold was brought back downstairs and placed on the kitchen side. 

Neither of them had spoken since Serena told her to stay put.

“Red is to stop, Orange is to pause and Yellow is to ease up, yes major.” Serena stands behind her with her hand on her neck, lightly gripping, using her thumb to stroke her pulse point on her neck.  
“Right” Bernie whispers.

“Stand and strip.” Was Serena’s command, as a good soldier she does as she is told.  
She is now standing naked, clothes pooled on the floor beside her, waiting for the next order.

Serena moves to the far side of the table with the ropes in her hand.  
“Bend over the table and give me your wrists” again Bernie complies, each wrist is tied to the leg of the table where Serena is standing. 

She pulls her head up by her hair and kisses her fiercely “I am going to show you that you are all mine, and I am all yours……yes soldier?”  
Bernie’s eyes were dark, maybe a little afraid of what was to come, knowing she would love it. “Yes Ma’am” was her response.

Serena stripped herself down to her underwear in full view of Bernie, knowing she couldn’t look away, she wouldn’t look away.  
She then tied Bernies ankles to the legs of the table.  
Bernie’s body is spread across the table, waiting to see what happens next.

Serena sits at the head of the table with a leather paddle in one hand and the large vibrator in the other, she sits back on the armed chair and places her legs over the arms.  
Bernie can see Serena’s wetness through her knickers.  
Serena uses the paddle on herself, hits directly on her clit, moans every time contact is made, arching her back. Licking the wetness that was spread on the paddle once she cannot tolerate it anymore.

The gusset of her knickers is moved aside to let the long thick latex phallos enter her wet wanting folds, turning it on to vibrate and pulse, once deep as it can go inside her.  
She presses it in and moves her hips so it tickles her g spot as she moves, moving it in and out at a steady pace.

Bernie is licking her lips that have dried from panting, from the sight of Serena fucking herself in front of her, not being able to help or move, desperately wanting to put her mouth on her clit and suck, her tongue delving deep in her core.  
All she can do is watch.

Serena comes, the white fluid trickles down her, she gathers it up with her 2 fingers and places it in Bernie’s mouth to suck off, which she does gladly.  
Once fingers are clean and her need sated for now, she sets to work on Bernie, blindfolding her first with the mask.

“Who is my partner?” Serena shouts at her smacking her arse with her hand punctuating each word.  
“I am” Bernie pants and moans with each contact. Her clit rubbing the edge of the table everytime her hips move.

“Who is the only person to fuck me from now on?” This time her nails dragging down her spine, red marks left, skin collected under her nails.  
“I am” Bernie growls at the pleasurable pain streaking down her back, trying in vain to arch her back, pushing her hips harder in the wood beneath her. 

“Who is the only person…..I am going to think about….. fucking me……. ever again?” This time the paddle of Bernies open wet lips of her core.  
“I am” whimpering, the touch not getting to where it is desperately needed, the whole area now a warm pink colour.

Serena presses her pelvis to Bernie’s are and holds onto her shoulders as she smashes her pelvis into Bernie.  
“Who is the one……” thrust.  
“That I am going to fuck next……” thrust.  
“That is going to make you scream……..” thrust.  
“That will make the wetness…..” thrust.  
“Drip all the way down your legs…………” thrust.  
“You are” she is coming. Nothing but Serena’s pelvis touching her apart from her steady hands on Bernie’s shoulders so she leverage to thrust hard into her. 

“That major is going to be the first of many.” Tells her as she lays on top of her to whisper in her ear, biting her lobe afterwards.

Serena sits on the floor, between Bernie’s legs, licking the wetness that is slowly trickling down Bernie’s legs.  
Serena pushes her pelvis up so she can reach her clit, puts the mini vibrator on and slips it between her clit and the table.  
“Fuck Serena” Bernie shouts, trying to move it slightly away from her clit, she can feel the vibrations all over her body.

Serena uses her fingers to slowly thrust in and out, not keeping to a rhythm or strength. Sometimes quick and hard, sometimes slow then swirl around the outskirts of her folds. 

Bernie is shaking, she needs release, so Serena levers herself up, leans on top of Bernie and thrusts with 3 fingers curling just at the right spot to make her come immediately.

Again cleaning Bernie up with her mouth while she descends from her orgasm, allowing the aftershocks to fade before the next lesson.

“Bernie.” Serena is standing in front of her again, she takes off the blindfold, “look at me.” Now the compassion in her voice is clear, no longer angry. 

“Who is the person I am in love with and only ever want in my bed again?” Serena asks as she holds her face tenderly, kisses her cheeks and eyes.Bernie cries as she answers “I am” Serena nods, wipes away her tears then undoes the bonds. 

Bernie collapses, lying under the table on the cool surface of the tiled floor. “I am sorry Serena, I just got so jealous…..All I remembered, all I could see was him fucking you with that man, giving you something I could never……” 

Serena smiled at her, “You give me everything I need Bernie, you truly do.”  
Bernie looks away, thinking Serena doesn’t understand her. 

Bernie tries to explain further. “You had fantasies, fantasies that I cannot compete with, I don’t have the bodily function to do that for you.” 

She turns to get up, but Serena pins her firmly to the floor, straddling her, gripping her hands entwining their fingers together.  
She smiles, waits for Bernie to look at her.  
“Strap ons Bernie…….we can try them,” Bernie looks away again, she wants to elaborate, to tell Serena exactly what she likes, but she is afraid of her reactions.

Bernie takes a deep breath and starts, “I got off on watching you being fucked, I am so weird…..you must think I am some sort of perv.” Again looking away.  
Serena rested her whole body down on Bernies, turning Bernie’s face so they can look at each other, so Serena can convey her sincerity.

“What you saw was my fantasy. Ric’s was the same as yours, but with one slight difference, that he wanted to watch me being fucked by a woman…….we are no different Bernie. I got off knowing you were watching me, knowing…..no most probably wanting me and was I wanting you……”

Bernie turned to look at her again, wanting to see some sort of deceit in her eyes, but there wasn’t any.  
“We all have fantasies Bernie, desires……what is yours, tell me please.”

Bernie takes another deep breath and takes a minute to pluck up the courage to tell Serena.  
“I want you to be tied down, in a dungeon, similar to where we went that time.” Bernie looking at Serena to see if she is regretting asking her.  
“You’re waiting for me to come in the room with a rather large strap on, you have enough of waiting for me, so beckon over a man who is watching you.” Bernie breathes and closes her eyes, visualising what happens next.  
“You suck him off, drink his fluids….” She takes another breath and opens her eyes to see Serena watching her, she is rubbing herself on Bernie.  
“He would fuck you, but he couldn’t make you come…….. so out of revenge, I tie him to the wall, spread out tightly, his dick juddering against his stomach,” Bernie smiles, eyes sparkling. “I lift you up so your standing, tie your hands above your head and pull it tight, you have those high heeled shoes on…….” Bernie licks her lips.  
“I place you so your breath is on his neck, your arse is sticking out, towards me, waiting for me. Your legs are just wide enough for me to stand in. Then I get to fuck you until you come, that is my fantasy……..I know I’m a freak…..just let me go.” Bernie suddenly frightened she has pushed it too far.  
Serena doesn’t let her go, she kisses her fiercely, it takes a few seconds for Bernie to respond to her kiss, Serena is still moving her hips to gain some friction, bringing them to a soft orgasm - to take the edge off their heightened feelings. 

“Like I said Bernie we all have fantasies, but the question is do you want to make it a reality?” Serena smirked and waited for an answer. Bernie shyly nodded. “I need to hear your answer soldier,” Serena said “we can make it happen if you truly want it to.”  
Bernie looked at Serena in the eyes, as sure as she has ever wanted anything “yes please.”

Serena get up of Bernie, picks up her phone and dials Ric, she tells him that they will meet next weekend at her house. For one night only the arrangement is back on.


	15. A long week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ric throws Bernie off guard and Serena plays him like a fiddle.

Work was as busy as ever, more and more cases coming in. It is as if the whole of Holby, knew that Major Wolfe was there, so they could all try and hurt each other or themselves, to the point of near death. 

Serena’s and Bernie’s working relationship was as strong as ever, Bernie even managed to operate with Ric and Jac, without Serena there. This particular operation didn’t need Serena’s input, but did need the trauma skills that Bernie has.   
Someone was shot with a pellet gun and was showered with pellets all over his back and legs. There was one pellet that was ever so close to the aorta, hence the need for Jac in the theatre.

“Is everything ok between you and Ms Campbell?” Ric asks nonchalantly as she is pulling another pellet out of his leg. Bernie, stunned at the directness of the question, gave him a deer in headlights look, she wanted to try to answer without telling the whole hospital they were in a relationship, and one soon that would involve him in a way. 

“Yes, fine, any reason for it not to be?” She asked.  
He smiled, you can tell by his eyes over his mask. “You disappeared on us yesterday, and Serena was a little upset.” Ric knew he was pushing it as Bernie gave him a death stare. Then her eyes drifted, looking at Jac who was just carrying on as if she wasn’t listening, but she was of course. 

“I had a family emergency.” Bernie started, “as for Serena, she is all ok now, she was worried about me having to possibly go back to the army sooner than we had planned.” He knew it was a lie and she knew he knew. He nodded and accepted it for, now anyway. Nothing more was mentioned that day, Bernie did however mention it to Serena just incase he asked her, she was not best pleased with her friend.

The following day was just as busy, a person got themselves squashed between a forklift truck and a brick wall, causing crush injuries to his pelvis and thigh bones.   
Bernie attended on scene as they needed a doctor to administer drugs that the paramedics didn’t carry, she followed the patient all the way through to the theatre where she was joined this time by Serena and Ric.

The conversation was stilted in theatre, no one knowing how the other would take it, so they tried to keep their focus of conversation about the patient in front of them. Well I did say tried.

Ric, the ever so subtle one asked “what do you have planned for the weekend.” If death stares would kill, he would have been dead twice over. Once from Serena and once from Bernie. 

“We are going out town,” Serena starts trying to act nonchalantly. “We are going to explore the sights of Derby.” Bernie flushes bright red, Ric smirks at the mention of Derby.  
“Oh, anything in particular?” He asks knowing he is pushing his luck.   
“We are going to find new places to play.” Serena replies dryly, Bernie just wants to hide under the theatre table.

“Oh very nice, anywhere you have in mind? Can anyone join in?” He asks now looking at Bernie, for her response.  
“I don’t think so.” She growls at Ric. “It was suppose to be a girls night out!” He smiles at her.   
“Oh now Major, I can party just as well as you ‘girls’ as you put it.” Bernie closes her eyes, tries to stay calm.

“Well Ric,” Serena interjects with her eyebrow raised. “We will have to see what you are made of, but I do warn you, if you don’t behave, we shall tie you up so you just have to watch.”   
Bernie suddenly has a coughing fit. It takes several minutes for her to get over the insinuation of her girlfriend, how close and accurate it would be. Ric’s eyes widen at the threat, he knows what could go on, but what he doesn’t know is what they have planned to go on.   
“Now ladies, thats not very nice is it……I do hope that you will play nicely.” With a wink to Bernie.

With that the operation was over, another successful procedure. The man would need extensive physio and possibly more surgery in the future but his legs are saved, pending no further complications.

Ric is off the next day, so it was all relatively quiet until Bernie managed to corner Serena in the office. She locks the door after she enters, she sees Serena sitting tiredly in her chair. It had been a rough day, they had lost 2 patients. Nothing more could have been done and they understood that, it is just sometimes how it goes, but doesn’t help the tiredness kicking in or the wanting to drown their sorrows in a vat of shiraz.

The next thing Bernie does is to close the blinds, shuts off the light so it looks as though they have left for the day. The only light in the room is from Serena’s computer screen where she is sitting opposite from.

Bernie lifts Serena’s chin and kisses her chastely, making sure that her lips and her finger is the only part touching her. Serena requests entrance for her tongue, but Bernie leans back to separate them.   
She smiles and takes a step back, pats the table to encourage Serena to sit on it. She does, Bernie stands between her legs and kisses her passionately, her hands holding Serena’s waist. That was until the door rattles, Bernie places a finger on Serena’s lips to silence her, it rattles again, then silence.   
Bernie and Serena laugh into each others necks.

Bernie stops laughing and bites on Serena’s shoulder, leaving teeth marks. Serena groans deeply and arches her back, her chest thrusts into Bernie.   
It all happens so quickly, Serena is down to her bra, I would say knickers too but they were removed the same time as her scrub bottoms.  
Bernie, however is still fully dressed, she sits down on Serena’s chair and lowers her head, straight to Serena’s core. 

Serena can’t keep herself sitting upright so she flops onto their desk, Bernie pulls her legs wider and takes another swipe.  
“Jesus, fuck Bernie” she whispers.  
“SSSSHHHHHHH!!!!” Bernie admonishes. “I plan to, but you have to be quiet.”   
Serena places her hands above her head and holds onto the tables edge tightly. “Uh, uh, uh, Bernie” she whispers. Bernie has gathered momentum with her fingers now and her tongue, it doesn’t take long for Serena to come.  
When she comes, she does silently. Her legs raised to her chest, her back arches so much only the top of her head is touching the table and she is twitching violently.

Bernie waits for Serena to come down, she sits back and watch the twitches fade, her breathing even out and her spine to go back onto the table, where she hisses at the contact.   
Once back to some sort of normality, Bernie stands up, leans over her so Serena is pushed back tightly to the desk and kisses her passionately, fingers twirling her nipples and clit simultaneously.  
Any noise that comes out of Serena is muffled by Bernies mouth.   
Serena’s legs are as wide as they can go, giving Bernie as much access as she needs.

Bernie starts to rock her hips, but needs more. She needs skin to skin contact. Bernie starts to undress herself under the inspection of Serena’s hooded dark eyes, splayed out in front of her.   
Once naked, all apart from her shoes - she needs them for the extra height, she lies her top half back on Serena and continues to kiss her. 

Bernie’s hips start to roll, but the angle isn’t quite right so she pushes Serena further on the desk, so her head and top of her shoulders are just off the edge.   
Bernie tries again, this time the angle is just right, she places her fingers in between their legs and enters Serena, going deeper with every roll of her hips, again Serena comes quickly.   
She also recovers quickly.

Serena lifts Bernie up, makes her crawl further up the desk as Serena pushes herself down until her face is directly below Bernies hot wet dripping core. She lifts her head just enough that her lips kiss Bernie’s clit, just as the contact is made, Bernie ends up holding on to the table above her, her hips thrusting onto Serena’s face and Serena is encouraging her by digging her fingers deep inside of Bernie, she is literally fucking Serena’s fingers and face.   
Serena keeps it up until Bernie comes hard, the wetness all down Serena’s face, seeping onto the desk.  
She lowers herself down on top of Serena once again, but this time it is her that is boneless.

“My god Serena, I so needed that, I’m sorry I couldn’t wait.” That was as far as she got before Serena kisses her for the final time.   
“It’s ok Bernie, just don’t go telling anyone. I have fired junior doctors and nurses for doing this at work, but I am one for do as I say, not as I do.” Bernie laughed in Serena’s chest. 

Now sated, they got dressed and discretely left the office and hospital. Headed home to bed, ready for the next day.


	16. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all chat about what Bernie wants.  
> But can they go through with it?

It was Friday evening and Ric was invited over to Serena’s for a ‘chat’.   
The chat was going to be about their plans for tomorrow night, what they all want or expect, rules per-say.   
Serena wants to make Ric understand that this is going to be a one off!   
That is, if he is willing to go ahead, she know he is interested, she knows it will turn her on too. She likes being watched or to be more specific, she knows that she likes Bernie watching her……But what she didn’t know wether Bernie can control her anger this time around.   
She hopes so.   
She hopes that they all will get something out of it.

Ric arrives bang on time. Armed with a bottle of whiskey and shiraz, he knows them so well. They order a take away and start the conversation.   
“This is what Bernie wants Ric, if you’re happy to go ahead?” Serena starts only for Bernie to takeover.

Bernie takes a deep breath and sits on her shaking hands.   
“I want Serena tied down, for you to fuck her…….let her suck you, if you are ok with it……..then I enter and pull you off her…..” She hasn’t made eye contact with either of them yet, too scared maybe, ashamed?  
“Then I pull you off her, make you watch….I wont say how, that I want to be a surprise, if thats ok?” She now looks at him for confirmation, he smiles and nods silently waiting for her to finish.  
“Then I fuck her, anyway I see fit, you are watching closely, I fuck her until she begs me to stop.” Bernie’s eyes turn to Serena, she shakes her head. 

“I will let you fuck me until you need to stop major” Serena states firmly, her voice a low alto pitch, Bernie shivers as Ric leans back watching the pair of them interact. He twirls his whiskey as his head moves from one to the other.

“Is that ok? Ric…..I need you to be sure about this.” Bernie asks, no she pleads.   
He nods “that I can do.” Waving his hand between the two of them. “What if you change your mind major…….you have never seen us together like this, we.” He points to himself then Serena, “ we are used to doing this sort of thing.” Bernie and Serena share a look that completely Ric misses. “What if you can’t handle me shagging Serena?”   
Bernie smiles, her bravado is back.   
“Show me now then, lets not wait until tomorrow, if thats ok with you both.”

Serena gets up and locks the front door, goes into the kitchen. Bernie and Ric just look at one another, not knowing what would happen next.   
They hear the lock of the door and Serena going upstairs. They know she is interested, but she just left them sitting there.  
“Come on then.” Serena shouts from upstairs, she has got her box of tricks out and shows them to Bernie.   
“Not in our room though, that is my only stipulation.” Bernie and Ric nod, Ric goes into the main bathroom to undress, Serena goes into the spare room with Bernie.

Bernie undresses Serena, she lies her down on the bed and ties her wrists to the headboard.   
“Ok?” Bernie asks making sure the rope isn’t too tight. On her wrists. Pulling to make sure she is stretched out comfortably.   
“Yes” Serena breathes. “Kiss me Bernie.” She pleads. So Bernie does, she kisses her with such passion when Ric enters he leaves them for a few minutes not wanting to intrude in the private moment.

Bernie gets off Serena and goes to sit on the stool by the vanity table, facing the mirror, away from them.   
Wanting to watch it like she isn’t in the room exactly.  
Serena shouts for Ric, he enters and looks at Bernie in the mirror, she nods, he looks at Serena, she lifts her legs up and open “fuck me Ric.” That was all the confirmation he needed.

He pulls Serena slightly back so her head hangs off the bed, he places his cock at her mouth, she opens wide, her tongue sticks out slightly as he slides in.   
Slowly he pumps in and out, deep throating her. Serena occasionally gagging as it hits the back of her throat.   
He comes but spends himself on a nearby towel, trying to be respectful. 

He needs a few minutes so places his mouth over Serena’s breasts, stroking her core too, she moans as she tilts her head back over the bed. Bernie can’t see her face in the mirror, so she turns herself to face Serena.   
Serena turns her head away so Bernie moves so she is kneeling on the floor where her head is, she can look closely at all the faces she pulls as Ric is touching her.   
Comparing all the time to all of her touches.   
Serena doesn’t open her eyes at all.   
Her breathing becomes uneven and sporadic, her eyes crinkle and her mouth opens.

Ric is ready, he looks again at Bernie, she nods. Ric pulls her further in the bed so she is completely on it. He widens her legs as he slides in her “Oh” she whispers as he fills her, her back arching the deeper he goes.   
“Fuck!” Was her next word spoken by Serena.

Bernie goes to the edge of the bed, sits and trails her fingers all over Serena’s body as Ric starts to fuck her hard.  
“You can’t come.” Bernie whispers in her ear. “No matter what, you do not come”.  
Serena nods as she holds onto the ropes tightly, her back arches even more. “Bernie I need” Serena pants.   
“No Serena, you can’t” Ric is pummelling still at a hard and fast pace. He is the one that needs to cum again, so he pulls out and spends himself over the bedsheets, some happens to lands on Serena.

Bernie kisses her again, she licks of Ric’s remains on her body.   
Bernie pats the stool that she was sitting on before, indicating for him to sit and watch. He does and continues to stroke himself. He is hoping for a second chance, maybe with Bernie. 

Bernie lowers herself on Serena, “open your eyes my love and look at me.” She asks and Serena obeys, it takes a few seconds for her eyes to adjust, she looks at Ric then at Bernie.  
“Ready?” Bernie asks her.  
“Please Bernie I need this.” Serena pants, rolling her hips.

Bernie does exactly what she knows will make her come instantly, she attaches her mouth to her clit and sucks hard while humming. Two fingers deep inside her, curling to hit her g spot. Serena cant stop moving. Bernie thinks that the bed may break with the force she is pulling on the ropes.  
“SHIIIIITTTTTTTT!” Serena screams as she cums. She comes hard and squirts over Bernie.   
Ric is amazed, he has never got her to do that before, never done it with any of his partners in fact, he genuinely thought it was a myth.

Bernie unties Serena as she is trying to get back to some sort of normality.  
Bernie kisses Serena and thanks her. Ric comes over to the bed and she kisses his cheek.   
“Thank you Ric.” Bernie says sheepishly. He pulls her up to stand in front of him and he kisses her, tongues and all. She pulls back and looks at Serena who is watching carefully. 

None of them agreed to this, Serena nods to them both so Ric kisses her again and again she pulls back.   
“Major?” he questions but she doesn’t answer. He steps away, Bernie sits behind Serena and holds her legs open, kisses her neck.   
Serena melts into Bernie and strokes her, Ric kneels back on the bed, knowing what Bernie wants to happen next. So he enters her again. 

The angle isn’t quite right but they make it work for them, Ric kisses Bernie as he fucks Serena once again.   
“Bernie I need to cum.’ She pants.  
“Come for me Serena, come for me” Bernie wraps her arms around her tightly and again circles her clit as Ric fucks her through her orgasm.   
Both completely spent they collapse on the bed with Serena in the middle and Ric and Bernie either side.   
Bernie pulls up the quilt to cover them as they drift off to sleep, all together in the one bed.


	17. A frank discussion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an awkward start to their morning, they have a much needed frank discussion.

No one wakes up early on Saturday. Bernie is the first to stir as she is hungry and is in need of a coffee. Leaving them to sleep she heads down stairs to make coffee and breakfast for them all, rummaging through the fridge she finds the bacon, sausage. In the cupboard she finds beans and tomatoes and the eggs.   
‘Full English’ she thinks. 

The first cup of coffee drank before she made a start on breakfast.   
No sooner as she put the eggs on to fry they both came down stairs.  
Serena came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. “Morning beautiful,” she kissed her neck and squeezed. “Morning gorgeous” Bernie responds turning slightly to receive the kiss on the lips, “morning Ric” she grumbles. “Morning Bernie” he responds with a half wave, not yet awake.

She serves breakfast, there is an awkward silence as they ate, all of them still in their own thoughts.   
It was Bernie that broke it, she placed her knife and fork down, turned and faced Ric. “Thank you Ric for last night, I know it was different than what we planned but it was very close to what I had envisioned.” Serena placed her hand high on her thigh and smiled at her warmly.

“I had a good time too.” He responded, feeling a little more comfortable. “If you need my help again, just ask…….” He loses eye contact, bravado. “I would love to explore more if that is ok with you Major?” Serena gets her hackles up, “Ric” she pleads “we need to talk about it, we agreed and I know I went back” but Bernie cuts her off.   
“We shall talk about it Ric, together…..” She turns to Serena and looks her dead in the eye “ALL together.” They both nod, clear and wash away the dishes to head back in the lounge.

“What do you want…..no” Serena corrects herself. “What would you like to happen next Ric, what did you have in mind?” He puffs out a large breath, shakes his head and goes to leave. “I will leave you to talk, I think I have” again Bernie interrupts.  
“Ric you have given me something that I can only dream of, what can I or we do in return for you, Serena said you used to talk openly about your desires, so please have the same with me.”   
He looks at Serena, she is waiting for him to say something, anything.

“I really enjoyed watching you, but I wanted to join in, like when you held Serena while I fucked her, but I want you to interact, be touched, touch Serena and me at the same time, maybe I could” Bernie again stopped him.  
“Ric there are many things with what you have just said I would agree to, but just to make one thing clear, that if anything happens between us, Serena must be there and in agreeance. Ric I have no objections, we can explore together.” 

Serena is rather taken aback at her honesty, she has come a long way in the past few days talking about sex and fantasies. Ric agrees, if she Serena didn’t want him to then he would never do that, he would stick to touching.

They agree on another day, knowing that they all need to take a step back and think about this ‘arrangement’. It is agreed that they will say no more about it until Friday when Ric will come over once again to discuss and plan for next time.   
There was only one problem with that, they had plans to go out tonight. Would they, could they wait another week or was it possible get it all out of their system this weekend. Serena must have sensed what Bernie was thinking.

“Ric” Serena suddenly shouts him back as he was heading to the door. “Stay, please.” He looked to Bernie who nodded in agreement, so he came back into the kitchen and sat down as another mug of coffee was placed in front of him.

Bernie turned to Serena, “what do you want to happen?” Serena sat down between them, she rubbed her hand over Bernie’s thigh trying to ground her.  
“I want to be fucked by the both of you, at the same time.” Ric smirked and nodded, Bernie’s face changed.   
She was contemplating the idea, then she spoke “As in a DP?” Serena nodded, “I wouldn’t mind watching you get fucked too Major.” Serena now sheepish, Ric’s eyes lit up. “I want to watch to see if you enjoy it like I enjoy it!” And that was that, they discussed what was going to happen next, but this time it wouldn’t be in Serena’s home. It would be in a neutral place. They agreed to meet at 6:30, giving them plenty of time to get to Derby on the train.

Ric went home and Serena went shopping.   
She was meant to be grocery shopping but a small back street shop caught her eye, so she parked up and entered it. The place was bright and clean, not at all what she imagined, the butch tattooed woman at the desk looked to be nearly as old as her, which put her at ease.

Serena browsed and paused at the stand with the strap ons hanging on display, she lovingly rubbed her fingers over the leather straps before quickly putting it back to her side. She wandered a little further down the aisle, then turned back. 

The woman that was behind the counter walked to her. “I wouldn’t go for that one, it tends to be uncomfortable after a while.” Serena nods but looks at her with fear in her eyes.   
“This one is the one I recommend, you can change the dildo too!” Serena picked the recommended harness up and went over to the different sized dildo’s.   
There was a khaki green one that is a similar colour to her fatigues, that she is very interested in but it looks rather large. The second one that catches her eye was a deep purple one. This one has deep ridges all the way down and quite bulbous at the tip, but not as wide and long as the khaki one. She decides that she needs and wants them both so picks them both up along with the leather harness that is in her hand and pays for them.

Serena forgets all about the grocery shopping and heads straight home to show Bernie her new purchases. Who needs food anyway, when there is a perfectly good take away place nearby, that delivers.  
When Serena gets home she finds Bernie in the shower, she quickly undresses and joins her leaving her new purchases on the bed.

Bernie smiled as she heard the door open, knowing that Serena would be naked and was about to join her. She kept her face underneath the hot stream of water, waiting to see what Serena wanted to do next.  
“Hello you” she purrs and scrapes her nails down Bernie’s back, she holds onto the wall as her back arches. “I have something for use to use tonight, but I thought we can have a little fun first.”   
Bernie looks over her shoulder and sees Serena smirking, its that smirk that means she is unto something and its very naughty.  
Bernie rinses off the soap and leaves the shower followed by Serena.

Wrapped in their towels they head into the bedroom, Bernie spots them on the bed and kisses Serena passionately. It is something they have previously talked about but never had the chance to do something about it. 

Bernie flings Serena to the bed and puts the harness tightly around her. “Which one do you want to try?” Bernie asks caressing the 2 dildo’s, Serena takes the purple one and places it deep in her mouth then hands it over to Bernie, it’s placed in it ring and clipped securely.

“Open your legs” Bernie demands and Serena immediately complies, she is wet and ready. The head lined up and gently pushed in all the way, a nod from Serena gives Bernie the go ahead to start to thrust.  
“Oh god” Serena whimpers “harder Bernie, I need it harder.” Bernie complies, stretching her further as she leans over her. Ghosting her lips over Serena’s neck, her thrusts hard, fast and deep. Serena massaging her owns breasts as Bernie is currently using her hands to anchor herself to Serena, pulling their bodies close together.  
“Bernie I’m……….ah, ah, oh, oh” that was the final coherent word from Serena as she rolled her eyes back, arched off the bed with her heels digging in Bernie’s arse as she comes hard and then flops bonelessly.

“That was amazing” Serena finally says, Bernie lying next to her trying to regain her breathing under control. “Yes it was” she breathily replied. They fell asleep until Ric called them to say he was on his way.


	18. Derby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ric pushes it too far.

They were all quiet in the journey to Derby, which is strange for all of them. There is usually some banter going on between them even if it is work related. There seems to be an awkwardness too, Serena is keeping hold off Bernie tightly, Bernie too is sitting impossibly close to her girlfriend, thinking whether she really can’t go through with this.

“I will be back in a minute.” Bernie says leaving quickly with no further explanation. It was about 10 minutes later when Serena decided to go and look for her. Bernie was sitting on her own up the corner of the carriage, trying to control her tears that were flowing down her face.

“Hey” Serena said sitting directly in front of her rubbing her knees.   
“Sorry” Bernie replied trying to look her in the eye but falling just short and Serena knows it.  
“What has brought this on? Are you having second thoughts?” Serena whispered trying to untangle Bernie’s fingers so she can hold her hands. Bernie nodded as further tears fell. 

“You don’t need to apologise, I am too having seconds thoughts.” Bernies eyes finally rises to meet Serena’s, trying to see if there is any deception in what she was saying, but there wasn’t. “I don’t think I can share you, and I don’t think you want to be touched by him do you?” Bernie breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head, thankful that her girlfriend could read her. “Then we wont do it, any of it………..we can just grab a hotel room and just be the two of us.”

Bernie shook her head, Serena gave her time to speak, she obviously wanted to say or do something. “I want to still go, but I don’t want Ric or anyone else to touch me, if you want it then I will be there for you, with you……..I enjoyed what we did last time there and at home, but I also want this to be our last time……He has a real crush on you Serena, he wants you!” Serena nodded she knows what Bernie is saying is true. 

“I don’t want him though, you do know that don’t you? Bernie lent forward and kissed her chastely. “Yes I know, but I think he doesn’t….even if you have told him before.”  
Again Bernie is right, she has told him, several times but it came back down to need rather than want or desires for both of them. This was the final time, it had to be.

They arrived at Derby and made there way to the warehouse. Ric’s mood seems to have dulled since Serena told him about the change of plan. He desperately wanted to have sex with Bernie but he now knows that wasn’t what she wanted, hoping she would change her mind in there. 

They headed to the chamber. The chamber is a large room with a four poster bed and restraints all around. Bernie locks the door with a nod from Serena and Ric knowing that no one else can enter the room. Bernie and Serena stripped down to their underwear and Ric gets completely naked. 

Bernie took a seat on the high backed chair in the corner of the room and Serena dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked up, opened her mouth as wide as she could, stuck her tongue all the way out and waited for him to slide in her.   
He looked at Bernie as he placed on hand on the back of Serena’s head and the other holding his erect cock just touching her lips. Bernie looked him dead in the eye as he pulled Serena forward sharply taking in his full length and gagging as it hit the back of her throat. She quickly pulled back and scowled at him.   
“Don’t ever do that again!” Serena insisted as she got to her feet, Bernie was about to make her way over to her but Serena held out her hand to stop her, she nodded as Bernie sat back down.

Serena went over to Ric and slapped him hard across the face.   
“This is your last warning Ric, we have discussed this before Bernie came on the scene, do not ever do that again.” Ric smirked but held his hands up in defeat, round one to him he thinks. He is trying to get Bernie rilled up so he can fuck her instead. 

Serena this time lay on the bed, her head overhanging slightly, tilted so he can deep throat her but without the force previously displayed. Bernie never takes her eyes of him, waiting for him to make the next wrong move, he knows this without even looking at her, her can feel Bernie’s eyes burning into his back. Ric uses the towel to spend himself on, knowing that if he pushed his luck again so soon he would be a dead man walking.

Bernie gets up and kisses Serena, she wasn’t planning to get involved just yet but she wanted to feel her, Bernie opened Serena’s legs and licked her core through her very nice red and black lace knickers, Serena rolling her hips into Bernie’s face.   
Bernie can feel Serena’s clit start to grow, so she scrapes her teeth which draws a “fuck” out of Serena. Bernie hooks her fingers around the top of the knickers and draws them down and places them in Serena’s mouth.

Ric takes his place and waits for the ladies to nod, give him the go ahead, they do. Bernie latches her mouth onto Serena’s breasts in turn as Ric is pummelling into her hard.   
Ric wants more so tries to reach out to Bernie but she staggers back off the bed. “What the fuck Ric?” Bernie proceeded to get dressed as Serena scrambled to get away from Ric, who has now pinned her down by her wrists.   
Bernie hears Serena telling him to stop and to let go, Bernie turns around to see he has pinned Serena to the bed, she pushes him back with great force. He hits the wall with his back only to bounce off it towards a half dressed Bernie, his hand fall to her waist and pulls her into him, then pushes her onto her back.  
Serena stands in front of him, between him and Bernie and gives him her famous death stare. He finally realises what he has done. He turns his back, collects his thinks and walks away leaving the two ladies stunned.


	19. The Aftermath - Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after it all goes wrong.

Bernie and Serena sit on the bed after Serena locks it once again. She can’t believe how quickly that all got out of hand. How Ric could do such a thing? “I am so sorry Bernie.” Serena tries to stop the tears from her eyes. “We shouldn’t of even started this, I am so sorry.” Bernie has her back to her, can’t pull herself together enough to look at Serena yet, feeling as though she has let her down. Serena pulls at her shoulders to try and get Bernie to face her but she refuses to turn around.  
Serena sits herself so she is pressed up against Bernie’s back and wraps her arms around her silently. Bernie tries to break free but Serena refuses to let go, suddenly Bernie starts to sob. Serena without letting go twists herself so she is now straddling Bernie and hold on to her tightly, telling her that non of this is her fault, that she is sorry and they will never do anything like this again.  
“I am sorry, I should have realised he pinned you down.” Bernie finally speaks whilst sobbing “I should have just let him have me.” Serena’s head flew up, she forced Bernie to look at her “NO, you said NO……..I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YOU!” Tears now flowing from her own eyes, “I am so sorry Bernie. I love you.” They stayed in each others arms until they were able to move out back in to the warehouse without knowing anything was wrong. They looked and booked a room for the night at a hotel, it isn’t what they wanted but what they needed and to top it all off they only had twin rooms left.  
Neither of them really speaking apart from a few words to indicate they were going for a shower etc they went to sleep, or tried to in their case.

Both exhausted and tired they headed down and payed for their breakfasts then headed back into the room with still an awkward silence between them. Serena carefully broke the silence “We need to talk about this before we get home Bernie, if you feel we can no longer be together then I need to know that now so we can make arrangements for the few weeks that you have left here.” Bernie sat on her bed with her back towards Serena.  
“Is that what you want? For us to split up?” Bernie cries, hoping that it isn’t what she wants. Serena went and sat next to her, pulled her chin up forcefully knowing that she wouldn’t look at her otherwise.   
“I love you Bernice Wolfe, I am so in love with you. No I don’t want us to spilt up, I want us to move on from this disaster and just be together.” Bernie looked into her eyes then back down to her hands. “What about Ric, what are we going to do about that?” Serena sighed, they had to do something about it or did they?  
“I will speak to Ric, when all of this has settled down. No more of this ‘friends with benefits’, just me and you from now on. What do you say?” Bernie leant forward and kissed her, Serena slowly kissing her back. Both projecting their love for one other, showing each other that they can get passed this hiccup and be together.

Serena encouraged Bernie to lie down, she straddled her, Bernie putting a halt to where it was going. “No Serena,” Bernie breathed heavily. “We need to check out, head home and carry on. In our bed, in our home.” Serena breathed a sigh of relief and agreed that this needs to be done in the right setting.

Bernie and Serena saw Ric on the train ride home, he was weary. He approached the ladies and Bernie walked away. It was safer for everyone that way. Although she was within a distance that she could easily reduce if the need was necessary.  
“I am so sorry Serena, it will never happen again.” Ric looking like a puppy that had his favourite toy taken away. “You’re damn right it won’t. This stops now, no more Ric, stay away from Bernie for the time being and please don’t ever ask to do this again. I am warning you politely…..Bernie will not be so polite!” Ric nodded his head and went to a different carriage, leaving the ladies to themselves, not seeing them again, taking his own taxi home.

Bernie and Serena sat in the taxi silently. There is still an air of unsettling and unfinished business between them, neither knowing if this will make or break them, the conversation in the hotel not easing any of their minds.  
They walked through the front door and Serena took their bags upstairs while Bernie made them both a coffee. Sitting at the dinner table opposite each other, both waiting for the other one to speak. 

“I love you Serena, can you love me enough for it just to be the two of us from now on. I can honestly say I love you enough for it to be just us.” Serena held out her hand for Bernie to take, Bernie softly held her hand rubbing her thumb over Serena’s knuckles, lifting it slightly and then places a soft kiss to Serena’s knuckles.   
Serena got up and stood by Bernie pulling her up, looking her dead in the eye. “I more than love you Bernie, you are more than enough and I more than want you.” Serena leant slightly forward looking at her lips, then her eyes, repeating it twice before Bernie leans in and kisses her eventually pulling Serena closer.

They kiss for what feels like a lifetime, yet like for the first time. Like how a first kiss should be, nervous, full of love and lust. Moans and gasps from both of them, hands wandering over clothes squeezing areas every now and then. Bernie pulled back, Serena apologised and Bernie went back in for another more passionate kiss, she didn’t need apologies, she needed Serena her girlfriend, lover, partner and soul mate. Serena broke it this time held out her hand and took Bernie upstairs, checking every so often that Bernie is willing to follow, she knows she is there as they are holding hands. They stand outside their bedroom when Bernie stops, picks her up and carries her to the bed, kissing her desperately. 

Bernie lies her down on the bed and starts to undress Serena as much as she can not breaking away from her body. Serena pushes her off frustrated that it is taking so long, she stands directly in front of Bernie and slowly undresses looking at her in the eye.   
Bernie’s eyes are stuck on Serena’s body that is being slowly uncovered, once she is down to her underwear Serena undresses Bernie, allowing her to take her own shoes off. 

Serena crawls on the bed and lies down, patting the duvet for Bernie to lie next to her. They face each other, taking in the beauty of the other, Serena leans forward and kisses Bernie placing her hands in her hair and pushing her on her back, straddling her thighs so she can lie directly on top of Bernie, Bernie opening her legs just enough their pelvis’ join together. Serena rocking her hips slowly, “Oh Serena” Bernie prays “Oh Serena I love you.” wrapping her legs around Serena’s keeping her in place, both simultaneously cuming, Serena collapsing on Bernie after her breathtaking orgasm, she has never cum like that before. 

They stay like that, renewing their friendship and love. Vowing that they will be together, forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading.   
> I hope that the ending is appropriate and what you all wanted.  
> xxx


End file.
